The Dragon and the Music Box
by timesarose
Summary: Lena is Chihiro's best friend and confidant, when Haku comes back to visit he asks for both of their help. Haku/OC Occurs after the movie story line, and a bit darker than the movie. Rated T for violence. Read and Review please :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note= I don't own any of the Characters from the movie, only Lena, her mother and father and any characters not featured in the movie.**

**I hope you guys enjoy, please R&R :)**

I ran toward her house, my best friend, and practically my little sister, Chihiro's house.

My back felt warm as I ran and I was becoming exceedingly aware of the warm liquid that was running down the back of my legs.

I didn't want to get her involved, I never wanted her to know about this part of the world, but tonight I have no choice.

I have nowhere else to go.

Each tree seems dark and strange as I pass, every shadow an unknown threat.

It has been 2 years since I first met Chihiro, and I would have never guessed at that moment that two years down the line her home, her being, would be my safe haven.

She has become closest thing to a home for me.

That warm sunny Sunday a couple neighborhood boys trying to rob her of her cash had cornered her. I happened to be walking by and gave the boys a good thumping for their actions. After that she kept seeking me out, I tried to push her away, my mother was drinking more often and had a tendency to become more violent than usual.

The last thing I wanted was for the little 11-year-old girl I had saved to get hurt.

She wouldn't take no for an answer though, and after a while I finally gave in but still kept her away from my mother.

My home life was not happy, which was pretty usual in the part of town I lived in. It hadn't always been though; when my father was alive I remember our home was always bright and opening. When I was 6 though he disappeared, and still to this day there was no sign of him.

My mother had told me he had left us, that he didn't want me. Still a part of me could never believe that, all of my memories of my father were happy and blissful. I was his angel, his princess.

A couple days before his disappearance he had been acting strange, he was very shifty and constantly telling me that he would always be here…in my heart. The night before he disappeared he gave me an exquisite music box and told me to always keep it safe. That it was a part of him that would always be with me.

The box was just a little larger than my hands put together with long graceful carvings of wings and dragons on it's exterior in brilliant shades of green and blue. For the life of me I never found a way to open it and as the years passed it simply became the unopened treasure that always reminded me that my father loved me.

I never told the police or my mother what he had said, but I know she noticed his behavior.

As time went on things became worse without him there, she became mean and angry, always harsh with me because I looked so much like him.

She had short black hair and piercing blue eyes, while I had long straight brown hair that reached my lower back and deep brown eyes. To my knowledge I didn't bare any resemblance to my mother at all.

Things steadily got worse until she became violent towards me and my home life was simply a place for me to eat and sleep.

After becoming good friends with Chihiro, I took to spending many nights at her house, her parents didn't seem to mind, even though I was 14 and she was only 11. Each night I would beg for her to tell me her adventures in the spirit world. She had let it slip a couple times before and when she noticed that I didn't think she was crazy she began opening up and relishing the fact that she could talk to someone about her experiences.

That was something about her memories that never struck me as impossible, many times I almost felt a pulling sensation in the back of my memories when she spoke about the spirit world, that made me feel like I was constantly trying to remember something that always alluded my grasp.

She told me all about Yubaba, Zeniba, the bath house, and Lin. My favorite memories that she would tell me were the ones about Haku, or Kohaku River I found out was his real name. She would tell me that we were both like adopted siblings to her, that she wasn't an only child anymore; she had an older brother and an older sister.

He became the boy I dreamed about, like a person from a book that you would imagine over and over in your head.

The last few months though had been different, it was harder for me to get away and each time my mother seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into her drunken stupors.

We didn't have much money, and lived in a more ragged part of the town where beatings and violence in families were more common. My speaking up I found, to adults seemed to do nothing but make things worse.

Tonight was no different; the only thing that had changed was the type of alcohol and my response time.

I wasn't fast enough tonight, and she was more alert. Her blows fell to my back, and the side of my face.

Nights like these were always the same, I would sneak out once my mother passed out rush over to Chihiro's to keep myself sane and hide my wounds while asking to use the restroom.

She knew what was going on but also understood that I wouldn't tell her anything; she always kept a full first aid kit handy in her bathroom for me.

My steps sounded so loud in my ears, each step taking me closer and yet draining me of more energy than usual.

Her house was dark except for her room, which was strange since it was around 1am. Rushing to her window, I quickly pulled my hooded jacket over my head pulling my hair back into a quick twist. I pulled the hood over the left side of my face where the bruises where already forming.

I pulled out the extra hand towel I had brought and made sure that I wouldn't track any blood into her room until I reached the bathroom.

I rapped on the window quietly, finally noticing the voices inside that suddenly hushed. I must be going crazy, because one of them sounded like a males voice.

There was some shuffling and finally I was Chihiro's sweet round face look outside the window and down at me. She smiled when she realized it was me and quickly opened the window.

"Lena, come in, come in. Are you alright?" Her high voice sounded, edged with concern as she took in my hoody. For her it was probably a telltale sign that I was hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry to bother you Chihiro, do you mind if I spend the night?" I asked hauling myself through the window.

I was surprised when I heard her pause for a minute. Looking at her, now that I had successfully climbed through the window I noticed her gaze was on the closet behind me.

I turned to follow her gaze and was suddenly snapped back as she started talking to me again.

"Oh, of course, sorry my head is all over the place tonight. Oh…wow, you…um need the use the restroom then don't you?" She said, her voice wavering slightly as I realized that my hoody had moved to bare the bruises on my face.

I nodded quickly and moved forward to give her a quick hug.

"You wouldn't happen to have large rolls of gauze though would you? If not it's fine, just wondering." I asked feeling my cheeks heat up, my back was worse than usual and this time I would need something to bind it up.

I could see the worry shining in her eyes, and almost let out an audible sigh of relief when she didn't ask about it and simply nodded rushing out of the room to get it for me.

Letting my shoulders relax, I pulled my hoody back and let my hair unwind itself.

Turning towards the closet, I jumped when a small deep sound and a slight shuffle escaped between the small gape between the door and the frame.

Taking a deep breath I walked towards it, looking curiously into the dark patch that had emitted the sound.

I jumped when Chihiro suddenly stepped out from nowhere and in front of the closet.

"Hey, you, umm I found you a bag of frozen peas for your eye as well, well get to it, I will be out her if you need me." She said suddenly pulling my arm to the bathroom door.

I sighed and let her pull me, I would find out what is going on after I was done making myself presentable.


	2. Chapter 2

I shut the door behind me relishing in the silence and sense of comfort and safety.

Stripping my clothes off, I turned on the water to a slight luke warm, careful not to get her clean floor bloody.

I let the water run across my back wincing when it came across the long welt that stretched horizontally across my back. I don't know what she used to produce such a mark; all I know is that it hurt.

I sighed, this is bad. I have never been hurt this bad before, and never have had open wounds usually just bruises and scrapes but this…this needs to be binded and looked after.

What if it only gets worse from here, how long before every bit of me is covered with pain?

I sat down in the tub letting the water rinse away my pain and let my head drop onto my knee.

I could feel hot tears rush across my cheek mixing with the now tepid water on my body, as I could feel sobs rack my body.

This was too much, and now where to go and where to turn. If I leave where would I go I'm only 16, no place would put me up or hire me.

Shaking my head slightly of all the worries, I pushed them aside for now and rinsed off once more before turning the water off.

Stepping out I quickly dried myself with a dark towel and pulled my hair up to stop it from dripping on me.

Turning around in the mirror I sought to get a better look at the damage and almost gasped at the sight. I looked hideous; my skin was red and bruised in areas and the long angry red welt that crossed my back made me shudder.

I did my best to pat the disinfectant on my back before putting untextured gauze across the wound. Pulling out the rolled gauze I moved my back around to try and begin winding it around me.

No matter how I turned, it wouldn't work, it was so high up at the start and my arms wouldn't move that why, giving a frustrated grunt I sat down with a thud on the side of the bathtub.

A soft knock came at the door.

"Lena…are you okay, you sound frustrated. Please let me help, I know you don't want me to see, but you don't have to do this alone?" Her soft voice floated through the door.

I sighed and stood up pulling the towel to cover my front.

I opened the door slightly, and poked my head out, looking into Chihiro's kind brown eyes.

"I know you want to help, but I hate that I showed you to this anyway. The less you know the better and safer you will be." I said softly.

"It's good that I know, I would rather know that walk around like an ignorant child all the time. Please…you seem to be needing help anyways." She said.

Resigning my efforts I nodded tiredly and opened the door wider.

She left the door open to let the soft steam out from the shower.

I pulled on my change of pants that I brought and stood up once more.

I heard a slight gasp from Chihiro behind me when she saw my back but nothing more which I was thankful for.

I showed her how to wrap the gauze then held my arms and let her help with wrapping it.

She had just finished the upper part of my back and chest when I began feeling as if pair of eyes were looking at me. I was facing the mirror, but had lowered my eyes to examine a cat figurine that was at the base of the mirror.

I tried to shake the feeling, but finally looked up and almost jumped out of my skin.

There standing at the bathroom door was a boy, who looked to be about my age.

I gasped and spun around causing Chihiro to look up and notice whom I was staring at.

"Who the hell are you…you pervert?" I said angrily trying to keep my voice down as I stood facing him.

He seemed taken aback for a second and I had a chance to look him over.

He looked familiar, not that I had seem him before but as if he had been described to me. His hair was a blackish blue that was cut straight across a bit above his shoulders and a straight set of bangs as well which was actually quite striking for his lean face.

His face was extremely handsome, large slanting sea green eyes held me captivated as I stared at him. He seemed intrigued as well and simply stared back, that's when it hit me.

He was…the boy, the boy from her stories.

"Kohaku…." I said my eyes widening as it all became clear.

His eyes also widened at the name as he stepped forward slightly.

"How do you know my name?" He said, and I simply looked at Chihiro as an answer.

"Wow, I'm actually surprised you were able to recognize him, I must be really good with descriptions." Chihiro said smiling slightly as she finished up my back quickly.

"Well it's not too hard to figure out, it's the eyes that gave it away." I said smiling feebly as I moved to put on the extra tank top I had brought.

I picked up the still frozen peas and put it to my bruised cheek, sighing as it helped the heat and growing headache I had.

"Wait you told her about me?" Haku asked her, his deep voice sending slight shivers down my spine. I smiled subconsciously at the thrill and simply let them figure out where to go next.

"Of course, she is my best friend, she's practically a sister to me, and she is the only one that didn't seem to think I was crazy, she actually wanted to hear about it and it gave me a chance to keep remembering it and not forget it." She said matter of factly, looking at Haku stubbornly.

Haku cast his eyes over me and her, looking at us both with bewilderment and intrigue. His eyes reminded me of the old paintings of Egyptians of the pyramids, truly beautiful and defined, slanting gracefully across his face and slightly upwards.

Wow, what was I thinking, I don't even know the guy, how can I already be taken by him.

He was clad in a large white shirt and blue fabric pants that came to his knee; he had a lean build and long arms and hands.

"Wait, okay first off, why are you hurt? I mean who would do such a thing to you?" He said looking deep into my eyes.

"My mother, I don't know why, it's just how my life works, she gets drunk and if I'm not quick enough this is what happens." I said simply, no reason to sugar coat it, the cat was out of the bag.

"Yeah, but why so bad, I mean I don't remember you ever being in the bathroom this long before. Has it ever been this bad?" She asked next to Haku, I started fiddling with the peas against my face.

I felt like a new set of parents had me on the hot seat.

"No it has never been this bad, and I'm not sure why. Now that is enough of me I'd like to hear what's happening here, it would be a nice reprieve from my nights events." I said smiling at them and pouting my lips out for affect.

Chihiro smiled and led me to her bed where I sat against the headboard and she and Haku sat in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I came here, to see Chihiro. I actually came here to ask if she can help me, there are some odd things happening in the spirit world and it seems anyone from the Spirit World aren't much help. There is also something in this world that I must find. Of course I also simply wanted to see her and her friends want to see her again as well." He said his eyes lighting up has his mouth curved into a handsome smile that seemed to melt my heart slightly.

"So are you going to go and help him, I mean you have been wanting to go back as it is right?" I asked looking at her curiously and smiling like a fool I'm sure.

She laughed at my smile and seemed to think about it.

"Well I want to…" She said pausing and looking down at the quilt covering the bed.

"What is stopping you?" Haku asked, voicing the same question that was running through my head.

"Well, I know you won't like that I'm worrying Lena, but I don't want to leave you here by yourself…I know it sounds odd, but I'm your safe haven you know and where would you go if this happens again?" She said worrying circling her eyes.

I chuckled softly, pulling her to me and pulling her into a big hug.

"Don't worry about me silly. Your big sis can handle herself, I'm not 10 you know, besides there are a ton of places I can go." I said trying to sound convincing as I rested my head on her hair and closed my eyes.

Truthfully my heart was overwhelmed with emotion. I didn't know what I was going to do, or where I would go, in general I needed to get out of my mother's house for the sake of my health.

"Besides, I need to get out of there anyways, I'll just pack up my stuff and find a place that I can settle down in." I added, hoping that she wouldn't think too much about my answer.

I almost chuckled as she did exactly that and felt her lift her head up and look at me defiantly.

"You can't do that, you're 16 where will you go, no one will take in someone so young." She said worry lining her eyes.

"What if…hmmm maybe you wouldn't want to though?" I heard Haku mumble slightly.

Chihiro followed me gaze as we waited for him to continue.

He looked somewhat hesitant, but continued nonetheless.

"Why not come with us, I mean with the problems we are having an extra mind could really help. And once things are fixed you could always come work at the bathhouse we could always use another helper and you look like a good worker. We can pay you in room and board, and if you don't like it then I can take you back." He said confidently finishing and looking at me with the softest and kindest expression I felt as if my skin was melting off my body.

"Oh, yes, yes what a good idea. I can't believe I didn't think about that." Chihiro exclaimed bouncing on the bed.

It seemed like a good idea, here in the human world there wasn't a place for me, there never has been, but maybe the spirit world would be better for me. And if I could be of some help it would be nice to actually have a purpose for once.

I smiled, as my heart felt light and fluttery, it would be my own adventure just like Chihiro's stories.

"Yeah, I think that would actually be a good idea." I said and almost shrieked as Chihiro landed on me in a suffocating hug ranting happily about showing me everything and everyone.

"Careful, Chihiro you're crushing the poor girl." I heard Haku laugh as he helped her off me.

"Well I was thinking we could actually leave in the morning once we have had a good nights sleep. I know where the thing is that I need to get so we can grab that too. Do you need to get anything from your house Lena?" He asked his green eyes glinting happily.

I thought for a moment, " Yes actually I need to get my music box, other than that I'm good." I said simply, knowing that I wouldn't need my clothes there, but I didn't want to leave the only thing that I had from my father behind.

" Alright well we will go there first and then stop by where the artifact is and grab that, there shouldn't be any problems for that, with your house I can always help in making it an easy in and out stop." Haku said smiling slightly.

We all agreed and moved about to settle down for bed, Chihiro and I in her bed and Haku on the floor for a nights sleep and then get up in the morning and head out. Chihiro's parents always left early and wouldn't bother her so she could sleep and we wouldn't need a note because humans don't notice another humans absence when they are in the spirit world.

Haku busied himself with setting up a matt and blanket for him to sleep on by my edge of the bed by the window. I moved over to make sure it was locked and grabbed the piece of pipe I always kept for extra measure shoving it in the open space so no once could shimmy the window open.

I could feel Haku's curious eyes on me.

"Do you always do that when you are here?" He asked most likely noticing my methodical movements.

I nodded.

"Yes, just to be safe, she knows where she lives, I don't want her becoming curious about my absence and taking upon herself to find me." I said simply, before stepping over his figure that was already lying down and hopping into bed.

"EEEEYyyy! Sheesh, you're cold Lena, why are you always so cold?" Chihiro shrieked slightly as my arms brushed hers.

I chuckled and smiled as Haku laughed as well.

"Not sure, I always have been, I'll warm up soon don't worry." I said, reaching over to shut off the lamp.

We said our goodnights after setting an alarm and all settled back on our pillows.

It took a while for me to drift off to sleep; my mind was rushing a mile a minute in anticipation.

I snuck a couple glances down at Haku, admiring him as he slept. The moonlight that streamed through the window illuminated his soft white skin, making him look peaceful and divine.

I finally drifted of to sleep, images of his skin and sea-green eyes swimming in my mind.

**Okay so the next chapter I will explain what is exactly happening in the Spirit World so hang in there :) **


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had barely touched the morning sky when I felt myself being shaken slightly by a long fingered hand. Slowly opening my eyes I looked at the offending hand, its long milky fingers still touching my shoulder. Looking at its owner I smiled into Haku's brilliant eyes.

I felt like I almost wanted to giggle at his close proximity to me, but felt that would be way too childish and girly of me.

He went to wake Chihiro next and we all got dressed quietly.

Curiosity had been growing in me like a cat from the night before. My dreams were filled with possible explanations of what could be happening in the Spirit World.

Finally I decided I needed to know.

"Haku, if I am to be coming with you guys can I find out what exactly is going on? I mean Chihiro seems like she still needs to know right?" I said blushing slightly as he turned to stare at me intently.

He nodded slightly, his perfectly even hair moving forward and back in such perfect motion.

"That is true. Well Chihiro, you only saw the outskirts of the spirit world and some of it's middle when you rode the train. The spirit world houses every being that makes the human world prosper or perish. In the beginning of time a relic was created by the first spirits to give it's children and every spirit in the future power and knowledge to justly rule it's element or place.

This relic was to be protected by one of the creators, a human like spirit, and his children from then on. It was put in the tower in the middle of the spirit world to distribute its power evenly across the planes.

As time went on many creatures lusted after the relic knowing that if they wielded it they would gain great power to do and destruct whatever they will.

The protector at the time created a housing for the relic, where it could remain safe and only the protector would know how to open it.

Still things became worse as the years flew by. The last protector was a kind man just like his ancestors and suddenly found that feuds were breaking out over who would come to try and kill him and gain the relic.

He knew that he could safely hide the relic in the human world for 12 human years before it needed to return to keep things stable in the spirit world.

He left hoping that by then things would calm down and the shadows that followed him day and night from greedy spirits would finally go away.

He went to this world and married a woman, hoping to seem normal and not attract attention.

6 years ago though the shadows found him and chased him, from there we aren't sure what happened. He simply disappeared. A couple days ago though Zeniba, who was a dear friend of the last protector, received an anonymous message that indicated where the relic was hidden here.

Things in the spirit world aren't horrible yet, but things are slowly falling apart. I need to find the relic and I need your guy's help to open it. The protector's minds worked like humans and unfortunately I cannot think like that. Hopefully though you two may be able to come up with a way to open it. So that is what is going on."

Haku finally finished and Chihiro and I looked at each other in bewilderment.

There was something about his story that seemed familiar; little parts of it just like Chihiro's memories seemed to pull at something I could never quite grasp.

Shrugging it off I moved to the bathroom after commenting and listening to them talk about the situation.

I frowned when I saw my reflection, my face had a large bruise on my cheek and truthfully I looked way to pale.

I knew I was never a looker, the boys usually went for much prettier girls than me, but this was worse than usual.

Chihiro came in and helped me unwrap the bindings, clean the wound and wind new ones around again.

We talked happily about the coming day and reminisced about our meeting and the years coming up till now.

As she worked though I felt myself become depressed, my appearance alone wasn't helping. I hated that this was my life, that the only way to make it better was to go to another realm.

Chihiro sensed my growing sadness and tried to perk me up.

"Hey will you sing me that song, I missed it last night. Where did you hear it from, I always forget to ask, it almost sounds…otherworldly."

She said looking at me in he mirror.

I smiled faintly; the song did always seem to cheer me up.

"Okay, I remember my father used to sing it to me actually, I don't know where he got it from. Every time I cried he would sing it."

She smiled at me as I began, low and humming first until I grasped the words and began to sing more confidently.

The song is light and sweet, yet the words seem to be so deep in their meaning.

"Hmm mm

The road my child

Is sweeter than it seems

When I am gone

I am never too far between

The spirits of the land and sea

Whisper with the an ease

Learn to listen

Learn to see

And the treasure box

Will always be open for thee

The road my child

Is sweeter than it seems

When I am gone

I am never too far between

Remember me

Leaving is a curse for me

Come search for me

The treasure holds the key…."

My voice fades slowly from the higher octaves, the emotions are overwhelming and the tears start to flow freely.

Chihiro pulls me into a hug as I sob softly.

Looking up I feel calmer now. I notice Haku standing at the bathroom door watching me intently.

He looks confused and something else seems to flit before his eyes.

"You said your father sang you that song?" He asked curiously.

I sniffled and nodded.

"Hmmm it sounds strange, from what I have heard of human songs it doesn't resemble that much does it?" He asked looking at the door thoughtfully.

"I guess not, he was an odd sort of man though. He was very free spirited and kind, many people couldn't relate to him." I said wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry Lena, I thought singing would make you feel better. I know the song is somewhat sad but usually the memory of it is happy like you told me once, I thought it would make you happy." She said her small face looking at me.

I smiled at that. It's true, the song is quite sad when you think about it but he always had a way of making it happy somehow, as if it was something to remember him by not to mourn him by.

"That's true, it usually does, its just a lot of things have happened since last night, I guess I'm just a little emotional." I said moving about to gather my dirty clothes and toss them away.

Chihiro brought us some food from downstairs and we sat and chatted for a bit before we moved to leave.

We walked down to my house at a fast pace now. The thought of going back there was making me nervous, and yet again I could feel eyes that I could never find on me.

The very trees seemed to move with odd shadows, I found myself watching them cautiously.

I looked back over to find Haku walking next to me staring at me.

Next to him Chihiro was walking oblivious, a happy smile on her face and her feet moving slightly awkwardly across the ground.

His eyes stayed on mine, their green depths brimming with questions it seemed he didn't have the courage to speak.

Finally he let his eyes fall from me and move in front of us again.

After a couple minutes of walking we entered m part of town, the houses her were very close together.

I was surprised we didn't attract attention with Haku walking in between us; his garb wasn't exactly the most normal around.

Dogs barked here and there in wire and wooded fences, each one close to collapsing.

Not many people were out, it was still only 9am, and most people were still asleep in this part of town.

"Is the relic far from here?" Chihiro asked curiously, looking at the run down shacks that we walked by.

"Actually yes, it's odd we are very close." He said his voice unreadable.

Finally my small rundown house came into view. My mother's car was there, which didn't help my nerves.

I sprinted up to it and looked into my bedroom window. She wasn't in her room, which I could see through my open bedroom door. Thankfully I always kept my window open, and looking back quickly I gave a thumbs up before opening it quietly and lifting myself into the room.

"Wait Lena…this is our house?" I looked around quickly as Haku sprinted to the window, his eyes shocked.

"Yes, its my house, I know its not like Chihiro's." I said brushing off his question.

"No I mean, this is the house, this is the place where the relic is supposed to be." He said his eyes looking at me seriously. I gasped, my mouth searching now for something to say.

Chihiro walked forward looking from me to the house.

"This is where it is? Really?" she asked just as surprised as I.

I shook my head, it couldn't be. Why would the relic be here?

Moving about my room, I tried to ignore my thoughts that were moving quickly about my head. Something deep inside my mind seemed to be shifting into gear, I felt like the things Haku had been talking about seemed more and more familiar by the second…but why?

Haku stood behind me now helping Chihiro into the room.

Searching about, I was surprised to see that my box was missing from its usual spot.

"Shoot where is it." I said under my breath.

"Just a second guys I'm going to search in the living room feel free to look around for the relic, just be careful." I said quietly.

They both nodded and I tiptoed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

My house was in tatters; years of disrepair and my mother's tantrums had really done a number on the place.

The small dark hallway held no light so that now even in the daytime it remained dark.

The living room came into view and there sitting at the table by the couch was my mother, a bottle of alcohol in her hand and sitting on the table in front of her was my box oddly enough.

Stepping out of the hallway I mustered up the strength and walked forward.

"Hi mom." I said as casually as I could. This was definitely an odd sign, and part of me was afraid she would withhold the music box from me.

"Did I ever tell you how I met your father child?" Her voice came harshly slightly slurred already.

I almost didn't want to answer but the curiosity in me answered "No" and simply waited.

She laughed roughly and moved in her chair so that she was facing me now her long hands picking at the box thoughtfully.

"I was on a walk one day, by the forest only a mile away. There is a beaten path up there and if you follow it, it ends at a large stone tunnel where a large odd statue sits in front of it. I was bored that day and went by it having been there before and decided to sit for a bit leaning up against that statue. Suddenly I heard footsteps in the tunnel, and out of that tunnel came a tall man. Your father actually, he took one look at me and bowed before asking to join me. It was so odd, no one goes in there, and people say it's haunted."

Her face was screwed up in memory her blue eyes glazed as she thought about that day.

Something about the place she described did seem familiar.

My head seemed to click into motion again and a memory seeming to come out of nowhere floated before my eyes.

I was 4, in a long little white dress, my father holding my hand as we walked in the woods.

He was talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying, finally we came to stop at a tunnel and in front of it stood a moss covered statue. It looked like a frog to me, and I was laughing pointing at it as my father picked me up and swung me in his arms.

Suddenly his voice was clear now as we came to stand by the tunnel, and he put me down.

The wind seemed to pull me in as I stood there, a strange almost scary feeling was creeping over me.

His voice was deep and strong.

"See my darling, nothing to be afraid of. This is the entrance, and someday you will find out where it goes, but not today."

I looked up at him and nodding, still confused.

He bent down, his tall frame coming to kneel in front of mine.

"You are a Sagnaska my child, and although you do not understand what that means now, someday you will. If you are in trouble and they ask who you are…say you are Lena Sagnaska daughter of Natyarno Sagnaska, and you will be safe. Do you understand my princess?" He asked his deep brown eyes looking seriously into my small brown eyes.

I nodded and his face suddenly became happy again as he lifted me up and we strolled in the other direction.

I shook my head, as the memory seemed to pass.

I was suddenly aware that my mother was now looking at me angrily.

"Have you gone deaf child, answer me when I am talking to you." She said standing up abruptly now.

I nodded my head quickly and apologized.

"Insolent, disrespectful little whelp." She said pointing her nose down at me as she glared.

I could feel my heart racing now, I knew what was coming.

I could hear my father's words in my head, circling over and over.

Standing up straight I looked into her eyes willing with all my heart that I sounded stronger than I felt.

"I am Lena Sagnaska daughter of Natyarno Sagnaska, and you will not harm me!" I almost yelled the last part, my body standing on tiptoe with my rising voice.

Standing back on my heels I watched my mother for a reaction.

Her eyes suddenly became very dark, so dark it seemed that no light could pierce them.

"You REMEMBER!" Her voice was different now, it sounded deeper and angrier.

My heart began to skip at her words, that were so simple but threatening.

Her face seemed to ripple as I stared at her, changing shape in front of my eyes from a soft white texture to a black oozing exterior.

The person before me was no longer my mother, but someone else, something else.

The creature yelled angrily, moving forward and throwing itself at me angrily.

I was rooted, I couldn't move, but just before the black thing crashed into me something from within me almost seemed to push back.

I ring formed around me, it's color a dull white and the creature was pushed backwards.

"Lena, we need to go!" Grab it quickly!" I could hear Haku behind me, running up to help me.

The creature was on its feet again, moving for another attack.

"Tell me how to open it!" It yelled, it's voice harsh and berating against my eyes.

Just as it came towards me again, Haku's form moved in front of me, as he held up his arm and the creature was thrust backwards again.

"Grab it!" He yelled, and my body seemed to be released from its hold. I rushed forward and grabbed my precious music box cradling it against my chest.

Turning around I almost screamed, where before Haku was standing now there stood a magnificent dragon, it's body a pure white and it's mane a sea green color just like Haku's eyes.

Taking a deep breath I moved forward just as Chihiro jumped onto Haku's lowered neck and beckoned me to her.

He was incredible, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Sliding on behind Chihiro I squeezed my knees tightly and held onto her back.

With one final look at the black ink jet creature in front of us, we were off; his body seemed to coil and rocket from the ground.

His head shot through the roof and us afterwards as his body glided through the air.

The people on the street seemed to notice the roof breaking but not us.

The wind rushed around us as we flew and I couldn't help but laugh and smile at the sensation.

I felt free; completely free from everything that had surrounded me.

The music box was now in between Chihiro and I as we flew; the last piece of my father was safe.

I should have been worrying about the creature and leaving my life, but for the first time since my father past away I felt like I had no worries and the world seemed right again.

I yipped loudly as we flew and I could hear Chihiro join with me loudly. Even Haku seemed to join in, his body shaking and vibrating with his thunderous roar.

Soon the forest came into view, the same one from my memory and my mothers…or the creatures I'm not sure whose.

Haku took us down quickly, his form snaking through the trees before we landed safely on the ground.

Touching down, she and I slid of his back and looked over to see Haku again in his human form now.

"I can't believe it! Chihiro you made friends with the Protectors daughter, what a chance of fate this is!" Haku said smiling widely and pulling us both into a big hug.

My cheeks began turning red at his sudden closeness, he smelled so nice like pine and something different…something breathtaking, like fresh summer air.

"Lena, you never told me your father was from the spirit world." Chihiro said looking at me intently.

I gaped, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Suddenly now being back on earth, I felt everything come crashing down. Everything I had known was wrong, and there was so much I didn't know. And what just happened back there?

"I never knew, when I stood there and she was telling me the memory something clicked and I remember him telling me that if I was ever in trouble I should say that name. I don't know how I knew to use it on her, or it…something inside me just kept egging me to. But I don't understand, who was that thing? That couldn't have been my mother right? And what about the relic did you get it? I mean what is going on, this is a whole lot happening at once you know!" I sounded becoming exasperated.

I sunk to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest.

It was so much information at once, and the memory of my father, it was too much.

Chihiro crouched down in front of me her eyes worried and put her hand on my knee in comfort.

Next to me Haku lowered himself and put his arm around me, causing my heart to unintentionally race.

It really wasn't fair the affect he had on me.

"Don't worry let me explain. It seems that we never knew he had a daughter, I think he knew he needed to shield you from us that a shadow was after him. Mating with a human also meant that it would be harder for the shadows to recognize you and yet you will still have your father's blood in you.

You are the next protector of the relic, and that music box you're holding is the hiding place that your ancestors created to keep the relic safe. It's almost impossible for anyone to figure out how to open it, even for a human but now that we have you it will be easier.

That person back there was your mother, but her body was taken over by a spirit of greed and hatred. She is no longer herself nor will she ever be. Most likely after your father left, a shadow must have taken over her body and the anger she felt simply made it easier for it to control her.

The shadow must have known who you are but may have been bidding it's time until you remembered something.

This explains so much, you could see the shadows in the trees couldn't you?" He asked finally stopping to let me register everything.

I nodded quietly.

"Yes, I thought so, and that song it sounded like the spirit songs that are in my world. And the words make more sense now too. For now I think the best thing is to get to the spirit world, we aren't far.

You need time to register everything, and we need to eat. I suggest we go to the bathhouse find some food, catch up with old friends and leave tomorrow for Zeniba's. She said that after I found it I needed to bring it and the Chihiro, and now you Lena to her house and that she had some more information that would help.

Does that sound alright with you guys?" He asked looking from her to me.

Chihiro nodded still looking at me with worry, doing my best I forced a smile onto my face and nodded as well.

"What was that white light that pushed the spirit back?" I asked curiously, remembering the feeling of strength that had radiated inside me when it had pushed the monster back.

"It was a spell, a very old one. Whenever a protector states it's name and father, it causing an old spell of protection to be unearthed that pulls from your strength inside you to repel whatever could harm you." He said simply.

I nodded quietly hugging the music box to my chest as I got up and followed Haku as he walked deeper into the woods.

Chihiro stood beside me looping her arm around mine as she walked.

Soon we came to the same spot from my memories, where the same frog like statue sat in front of the stone tunnel.

"Was this where you entered into the spirit world?" I asked her as we moved forward.

"Yeah it is, gosh it's been so long." She said her eyes shining with excitement.

We walked silently through the tunnel, and I almost chuckled at the irony from Chihiro's memories. Just like in the first one she is holding my arm just like her mothers, but this time with excitement and not anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Each step we took led us deeper into the tunnel and soon enough we came out into the same run down train station that Chihiro had described to me from her memories.

Still something seemed different, she had described a dusty place where no one went, but this place was in tatters as if it's very nature was peeling away.

Haku seemed to notice my interest in the peeling paint that was slowly pulling itself down the walls.

"It's coming undone, because the relic has been gone too long. I warn you Chihiro that the bathhouse is the same." He said simply, and I felt Chihiro sigh slightly next to me.

Reaching an archway w stepped out into an incredible sight.

A field of green stretched all around us, where rundown houses lay in ruins and scattered about and there ahead of us far in the distance stood the destination we were looking for.

Walking forward I felt myself and my mind quieted by the simple beauty of the green around us, even my back, which had begun to really hurt again after landing, was quieting.

We made it to the small creek in no time and Chihiro rushed in front of me.

I couldn't help but smile; she is so excited to come back. Chuckling as I went I moved and began climbing over the large rocks that created the small creek.

This must be the creek that turns into the seas at nighttime, I thought.

The stupid boulders were so large, and with my back I felt like the old one who couldn't get across.

Slipping across one of the rocks I gasped when I felt strong thin arm wrap around my waist lifting me up quickly and suddenly hoisting me bridal style above.

Looking up I couldn't help but smile, Haku's deep green eyes looked down at me for a moment, the helpless one in his arms, before he skipped effortlessly across the rocks.

"Sorry, I thought you could use a little help. Is your back bothering you much at the moment?" He asked warmly before putting me down on the steps.

"Ummm, yes…you know not a huge amount its just making things a little difficult." I said blushing furiously.

That really wasn't fair, I thought, as my mouth couldn't seem to erase the fool's smile that was plastered on my fair.

He nodded his head, his soft hair moving forward in a fluid motion.

"Well once we reach the bathhouse I'm sure Kumagi can find something to help speed up the healing for you." He said smiling as we moved to catch up with Chihiro.

The small rundown fair grounds seemed like the ones she had described, even though they still had their own paint peeling much like the train station.

Reaching the top of the town I let out a gasp as the fabled bathhouse came into view.

It had some signs of disrepair coming into view, but the brilliant reds and greens and stunning architecture was truly a sight to behold.

We began our trek across the bridge and I couldn't help but move to the edges to get a look at the train bellow. The small sea that stretched before me was beautiful, every fiber of my being wanted so desperately to plunge into its crystal depths.

Swimming was my passion, it always seemed to clear my head and make me happy. It helped too that I had always been able to hold my breath much longer than most kids or even adults out there.

Oh how I wish I could go and let everything sink in right now with a nice swim, I thought smiling a little sadly.

Moved back to catch up with the other two and soon we had reached the gates, before we even reached it the doors were thrust open and it seemed a whole welcoming crew had been waiting for Chihiro's return.

Large frog like people and human looking people rushed out engulfing Chihiro with their bodies and questions.

I stood back and smiled, she looked so happy amidst her old friends.

A woman in the front I recognized from her description as Lin, the woman who had helped her and befriended her.

Even Kumagi has come out from his boiler room to welcome her.

It was truly a sight to behold for someone like me who hadn't seen a strange thing in her life until these past two days.

Haku stood beside me as we watched most of the bathhouse welcome Chihiro.

She was bombarded with every question imaginable and seemed to be trying to answer everyone at once.

Haku leaned over slightly to me his hair just brushing my shoulder as he whispered so only we could hear.

"I have to go and help Yubaba now for a while. You are safe here the shadows can't come anywhere near the bathhouse. Lin will show you your room and I will see you guys later tonight."

Before I could even answer he was gone moving so quickly I could barely keep up with his quick form.

I watched as the quests dragged Chihiro inside and I simply followed happy that no one was really noticing me.

That didn't last ling though before we went inside Chihiro popped out of the mob and pulled me over to her grabbing everyone's attention.

"Everyone this is my friend and practically my sister from the human world, so be nice."

She smiled at everyone as all eyes turned to me I could feel my face heating up from the attention.

Everyone seemed to be talking all at once asking me why I didn't smell as bad and why I was here and whom I was.

Thankfully Lin stepped in and pulled us into the bathhouse even more.

"Alright let them breath we don't want to suffocate them before they even get to relax. Come you two I will show you to your room, this time Chihiro you are here as a guest so you get to watch the crazy instead of having to join in."

I smiled thankful for her help. Everyone grumbled but finally dispersed as Lin led us to our rooms.

I hugged the relic box to my chest, the last familiar thing I owned in this strange and intriguing world.

We walked slowly taking our time and soon enough she led us to a large room with two single beds and red as green draping interior. It was really beautiful and breathtaking.

Lin informed asked if we wanted to come with her to see Kumagi and talk for a bit and Chihiro smiled with delight.

Once Lin left I searched the room and found a safe nook to hide my box.

"Hey Chihiro would you mind if I just stay behind while you make your rounds?"

I said looking up hopefully.

"Umm... Sure but what will you do?"

She asked curiously.

"I was thinking of going down to the water actually and taking a quick swim you know how I am with water."

I said smiling and she laughed and nodded.

"Hmmm sounds fine to me, I mean I've never seem anyone go swimming but I'm sure your thinking why not. Just be careful ok?"

She finished coming up and giving me a big hug.

I nodded and smiled and she quickly set her things down and waved and she ran out of the door eager to see Kumagi no doubt and the soot balls.

Relishing the quiet I pulled off my shirt ad unwound the gauze I didn't want it to get destroyed in the water.

Slipping on a tank top and shorts Chihiro had brought I let myself out of the room and made my way through the bathhouse. It wasn't too hard to navigate from the descriptions Chihiro had constantly told me each night I saw her.

The walls were peeling away just like the outside and thankfully I didn't run into anyone.

The garden was green and full of flowers and I followed the path to the stairs that wound around the outside of the bathhouse down to the single dock.

The water was blue and clear from where I stood it looked pretty deep yet I could still see the bottom clearly as if I was looking through glass.

Taking a deep breath I lifted my arms above my head and dove in flinching slightly at the change in temperature.


	7. Chapter 7

The water wasn't salty and opening my eyes a whole other world stretched out before me.

My throbbing isn't back subsided afford the first time in a long time my worries were gone. Life made sense under water.

Pulling myself through the water I swam down to the bottom exploring ms enjoying the water.

Just bellow the dock a large caved was carved into a small mountain that the bathhouse was built on.

The cave was large and dark and around the outside of it was strewn thousands of treasures.

Swimming closer I swam above the treasures that reminded me of stories of sunken pirate ships.

Gold glinted in the sand and chests and troves lay about half open and baring the jewels that lay inside.

Sitting in the sand the gold surrounding me I looked up at the surface.

The sun glinted of the water from the afternoon sun; it's rays creating dancing colors on the surface its beauty surpassing all of the gold surrounding me.

Looking ahead of me once more I almost choked on the water surrounding me as a great serpents head three times the size of Haku's dragon head snake it's way out of the cave.

I wanted to swim away but my body felt trapped and I could slowly freely breath leaving me.

I looked about starting to panic.

"_Why are you here? To steal my treasure?"_

I heard the serpents voice in my head silky and smooth but treacherous.

I shook my head vigorously trying to speak back withy mind.

"_No I swear. I was just exploring."_

The serpent's great big yellow eyes, each one as big as my head, stared at me vehemently.

"_Really, so you don't want my gold?"_

I looked at him confused the thought had never crossed my mind.

Now I was really starting to panic though my lungs were beginning to protest to the depth and I was afraid that if I left now the serpent would try to pull me back down or worse.

His large eyes stared at me curiously now the anger changing to intrigue, as he seemed to be pondering something.

"_What do you want then? Answer truthfully I will know if you are lying."_

His silky voice echoed in my head.

For a moment I forgot where I saw, and the slowly dying oxygen in my lungs.

What do I want, gold is just gold, it's just material. What good are material things to a nomad like me.

Then I had it, the thing that I have always wanted and know I may never get.

"_To have a home…to feel like I belong somewhere I guess." _I thought waiting for the serpent's reaction.

In an instant the great light green scales that shimmered in the water, deadly and beautiful, were bellow me and his great head came underneath me and pushed me up quickly to the waters surface.

Breaking the surface I inhaled the air around me, finally realizing how much I needed it.

I was now sitting on the sea serpents head a couple feet above the water.

I laughed out loud, enjoying the odd change of events.

The great snake glided through the water to a large rock a couple feet away and set me upon it.

I jumped when I heard the serpent speak, it's voice was much like the one that echoed in my head but deeper.

"That was a good answer that you gave, most people dive down to steal my treasures. I travel all around the worlds both here and the human world for my treasures, I don't want anyone to steal them." his smooth voice matched his scaly mouth as it opened and closed revealing rows of sharp white teeth.

I smiled despite the persistent fear in my bones.

"I've never had the need for treasure or gold so you don't have to worry about me." I answered giving him a big toothy grin.

"My name is Lena by the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"I am called Telnu, the sea serpent." He said a smile in his voice.

"Why are you swimming if I may ask, no one in these parts swim anymore in the sea." He asked his head lowering to be eye level with me.

The rock I sat on was flat and smooth and I sat criss crossed marveling in the experience. This was truly a remarkable place.

"To clear my head I guess. I love the water and it helps me think." I said simply shrugging my shoulders.

It was odd to think that something as simple as swimming was strange here.

"Hmmm I never thought about swimming working in that way towards us. Do you want to talk about it, what has been occupying your mind I mean? I'm not the tattling sort of serpent, I find it's much more interesting to talk and share in peace."

I laughed at that, this was really too much, intelligent snakes that wanted to have a heartfelt chat.

"Dorothy your not in Kansas anymore" I mumbled under my breath.

"Pardon? What is Kansas and who is Dorothy?" Telnu said his eyes looking at me as if I was absurd or out of my mind.

I laughed and shook my head.

"It's a human expression that means that you are out of your element ad away from home. I'm from the human world but my father was from here and I just found that out... Well today I guess. It's just that I'm not who I thought I was and my life doesn't really feel like my own anymore." I said sighing sadly.

Telnu nodded his great green head thoughtfully.

"I see that is something that calls for a good swim. Is that why you want a home, because the life or home you thought you had is no longer there?" he asked constantly surprisingly me with his insight.

I screwed up my face a bit in thought; he was close to the answer.

"Sort of, I had a home once but that was when my father was alive a long time ago. Ever since he disappeared I have felt out of place and alone. Ever since then I feel like I am always searching, but with these new events I feel even more alone and out of place."

I said looking down trying not to let the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes fall to the water.

Telnu's head came down ad rested itself on my lap, a gesture that surprised me and made me smile.

"You will find where you belong someday, I am sure of it you just have to have hope Lena. What was your fathers name maybe I know of him." He asked his throat vibrating on my legs with each word.

Tentatively reaching out I rested my hand on the smooth sea-green scales on top of his head and stroked with the scales.

I laughed with surprise when his whole being began to hum happily.

"His name was Natyarno, I don't remember a huge amount but it seems that I keep unlocking my memories today and find I remember things about him that I never did before." I said smiling at the memory I had recovered today of when we stood in front of the entrance to this world.

"Hmmm it isn't a common first name actually, I did know one man bearing that first name. A fine kind man he was... Hmmm you remind me of him actually with your smile and the color of your hair and eyes. He saved me once a long time ago when I was much younger. I had somehow entangled myself in a net and instead of passing me by like most spirits did he jumped into the water and cut me free. His last name was famous around here, Sagnaska was his last name."

He finished and I felt my skin jump as I looked at him with wide eyes. You've got to be kidding me, I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's... that's my father." I said still struck with awe.

Telnu lifted his head and looked at me once more, I felt like he was looking into my very soul this time. I felt more like a math equation he was trying to see from every angle and solve, than a human being.

"I knew something about you seemed familiar. You are the protector's daughter, your father was incredible to me and saved my life and as I cannot repay my debt to him I would like to offer my services to you.

If you ever need me just call on me, say into the wind,

Telnuan the serpent of gold and green I ask for your help,

and I will be there before you can blink." He finished bowing his head gracefully to me. Swallowing I bowed my head back and thanked him.

"You know the reason you feel so at home in the water is because your grandmother was a water spirit, a surprisingly calm one at that." He said curling his scaly mouth into a smile.

"Really! Wow that makes a lot of sense and I can hold my breath longer than other people too. That makes a huge amount of sense. Wow, my grandmother was a water spirit!" I exclaimed smiling widely and laughing at the thought.

Telnu nodded his great emerald head and looked at me again more thoughtfully it seemed this time.

"I knew your father before you were born and I actually had a visit from him a while back maybe when you were about 3. He knew that it wasn't safe, that he couldn't keep it safe any longer. He told me that he had to entrust it to a new mind, one that was unaware of prejudices and threatening factors. He entrusted it to you Lena.

You and your father have the same characteristic of doing things your own way instead of others that preceded you. He was the first of his line to take the relic outside of the spirit world and you must be the first to figure out a way to end this once and for all."

He said his voice serious.

My smile had faded ad replacing it was a huge weight sitting on top of my shoulders.

How could I do that?

"But I don't even know how it works or how to open the box."

I said exasperated.

Resting his head on my lap again for comfort he continued.

"You have powerful ad intelligent blood in your veins. Look into your memories and everything your father has told you, they are clues.

To find a way to end all of this you must figure out how to destroy the relic and thus destroy the greed.

The first spirits weren't the smartest of beings, and created something that granted us what we wanted but unknowingly acted like a drug to us. We grow weak knowing it is gone and yet grow greedy when it is near. If you destroy it the intelligence won't leave like many believe, it is a living-breathing thing in this realm. You have to believe in it for it to keep living. You must destroy the relic to stop the feuds and shadows that lay across the land, in doing so you will help the spirits realize that this world is slowly dying because of their mistreatment and greed in it.

Does that make sense?"

He asked his words swimming heavily in my mind.

I nodded weakly. This was a lot of information.

"How do I destroy it once I open the box?" I asked hesitantly.

Telnu looked down at this, clearly not knowing the answer and my heart began sinking again.

"Unfortunately I don't know how, only the protector knows that, but maybe he left a clue somewhere. Are you doing this all by yourself it doesn't seem likely that all of these events happened simply because you breathed." He said a chuckle rumbling in his throat at the last statement.

I smiled at that, it was a very unlikely story.

"Actually I am a good friend with a girl who came here about 2 years ago. Chihiro is her name, and her friend Haku came to find her in the human realm. From there the events just kind of fell into place, he was looking for the relic and I had come to visit Chihiro and she wanted me to come and help them find the relic. It was quite ironic or a stroke of luck that the relic he was looking for was in my possession and I turned out to be someone that no one knew existed yet could be helpful in the quest, I guess you could call it."

I finished looking at the water thoughtfully.

Fate sure had a funny way of showing itself in my life.

The sun was beginning to set now, it's orange gold rays gilding the water as it rested on its surface.

"Well then you aren't alone in this. I remember hearing about the Chihiro you are talking about. She caused quite a stir here didn't she? And Haku, he is a trustworthy river spirit. You should tell them both what I have told you about destroying the relic, they may not believe you at first but I'm sure eventually they will understand. You have good friends to help you Lena, don't forget that. It may have started out as their mission, but now it is yours, it's your destiny and your birthright." Telnu said his eyes apathetic and kind as he looked at me.

I nodded and we simply sat from then on enjoying the changing scenery around us.

My clothes had completely dried from the time that I had gone swimming and a slight breeze swept across the water to chill my skin.

"Lena! Lena! What are you doing out there!" My head whipped around, and I smiled when I saw the handsome voice belonged to none other than Haku, who was standing on the dock looking shocked and on edge.

"Hey Haku, I'll be right over!" I yelled back and smiled.

"Well it looks like you have to be off. It was a pleasure meeting you Lena, I always enjoy making new friends. Now remember all that I have told you and the incantation I gave you if you ever need me." He said his yellow eyes staring at me intently.

"I will, I promise. Thank you so much Telnu." I said back.

"Well why don't I carry you back over so you don't get those dry clothes wet again." He offered chuckling as I nodded.

Lowering his head I stepped onto the scaly surface and knelt down holding onto his head for support and he glided towards the dock.

Coming closer I waved and smiled at Haku, and was surprised to see Chihiro open the boiler room door and come running up to Haku as well.

Telnu lowered his head and set me down softly.

I turned around to see Chihiro at a loss for words and Haku looking between Telnu and eye warily.

Telnu lowered his great head into a respectful bow to Haku first.

"I am pleased to meet you again Kohaku River. Don't worry I took very good care of Lena here and she has much to tell you both. Please keep your minds open, what I have to say has been known by many for hundreds of years." He said and I smiled at his manners towards Haku.

Haku bowed back his black hair moving slightly in the breeze and the golden sun painting his pale skin where it landed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Telnuan of the Gold and Green. Thank you for watching over her, and I will do my best to keep my mind open." He said his stiff body relaxing as he spoke.

Telnu turned to Chihiro now and bowed as well.

"Lena has told me about you young Chihiro of the human world, and I have heard a lot about you from passerby's. Always remember friendship is an unbreakable bond, even here in this realm." He finished, causing Chihiro to look at me confused but nonetheless bowed respectfully back to the sea serpent.

I turned back to Telnu as his head came down for me to pet him once more.

"Take care Lena Sagnaska, I am sure we will meet each other again." He said, his head nudged my shoulder and I put my arms around his head in a hug.

"I will, and thank you, you don't know how much everything you said meant to me." I said smiling and moving back.

With one last nod he dove back into his familiar depths now growing dark as the sun hid below the horizon.

Turning back to the other two I moved forward and pulled them into a big hug. That meeting sure made me feel sappy.

"Sheesh Lena, you are getting into more crazy adventures on your first day than me." Chihiro said laughing as she hugged me back on my right.

I shook my head, "Not even close to the craziness you went through." I said laughing with her.

I looked over to my left, where my arm was still wrapped around Haku's waist making me turn bright red as I noticed my ballsy behavior.

He was slightly taller than me and he looked down at me curiously.

He wasn't mad which was good, and he wasn't on edge anymore, which put me at ease.

A chuckle erupted from his lips as he looked at me and back at the water behind us.

"I think being friend with you will bring many surprises. Good or bad, I'm still not sure." He said smiling as he pulled Chihiro and me into him and releasing us.

I swear I must be the shade of a tomato, how embarrassing.


	9. Chapter 9

"So how did he know your name?" Chihiro asked me curiously as we went inside through the boiler room."

"He knew my father, he helped him escape from a net when he was younger actually. Boy do I have a lot to tell you guys, is there someplace we can go to talk?" I asked looking at Haku now.

"I say we go up to your guy's room and sit there for a bit, it's still a while before dinner."

We agreed with Haku and made our way to Kumagi who was very happy to meet me having heard all about me from the excited Chihiro.

The soot balls were intriguing, and most likely only liked me because I was friends with Chihiro.

Before long we were seated in our room and I began telling them about my adventure today.

"So you went swimming and you met him because he has a hoard of treasure at the base of this mountain?" Chihiro asked in awe.

I nodded.

"Well I'm not surprised many spirits take to living wherever their element is present in this world, whether it is off the beaten path or on it. If he likes quiet than that is the perfect spot." Haku said nodding at the idea.

"So from there we talked and well he said that my father knew that he was in danger. He came to see him when I was 3 and knew that he wanted to leave the relic with me, an unmolded mind. Telnu said I am like him in the sense that we do things our own way and that is good.

He said that the first spirits that created the relic, weren't very smart and created something that was more like a drug. It gave everyone intelligence and existence, but when it was gone we felt the affects and when it was here it gave us greed. He said that the best idea is to destroy it…"

"What, no, how is that a good idea1?" Haku burst out, his eyes angry and frustrated as he interrupted me.

"Things are going badly because the spirits believe it is, and only because the relic is gone. The reason the walls are peeling and things are falling apart is because the spirits only believe things will work if the relic is here. They are dependant on something that isn't necessary and in the long run causes pain. Telnu said many have known this for hundreds of years, if the relic is destroyed the shadows will disappear and the feuds wont have anything to feud about. The spirits have to realize that their intelligence won't go away it's a living breathing thing that must be believed in." I said hoping it made sense.

Haku looked wary, his back was straight as he sat on the ground and even his long fingers were clenched into a fist.

"It does make sense Haku." Chihiro said catching me by surprise. She looked at me and smiled widely, it was a smile only she could pull off.

Haku looked from me to her, his eyes still slightly narrowed, it's green depths shining suspiciously in the lamplight.

"And you would trust this spirit that you just met? I mean don't you want a second opinion. I would feel more comfortable if we asked Zeniba whom both Chihiro and I know and trust." Haku said his muscles slowly relaxing.

"I do trust Telnu, why would he lie when he passed on his life debt to me from when my father saved his life. It would be an odd occurrence if he lied after that. But I don't mind getting a second opinion if that would make you more comfortable Haku. I say we still go to Zeniba's tomorrow seeing that we still need her help to figure out how to open the box. If she says yes than maybe she also has a clue of how to destroy it, only the protector knows and unfortunately I can't just go and ask my father." I said shrugging my shoulders.

At this point I just wanted to get some food and something to ease the pain in my back.

Moving about a little, I tensed slightly when I saw Haku out of the corner of my eye get up and walk behind me.

His face came up from behind to rest right by my ear.

"May I check on your back…with your permission of course. If I can see the damage I can try and find something to help it." He said his voice hot on my ear.

I held back a shiver even though my skin still rose from its settled place to stand on end.

I nodded swallowing slightly and looking at Chihiro.

I almost wanted to smack myself; it seemed that every time something like this happened she never paid any attention or showed any sign of interest.

At the moment she was looking at me and talking about her surprise when she saw Telnu.

She didn't seem to notice me getting flustered or my shades of red or lack of a comprehending mind.

She continued to blabber on and I gulped slightly when I felt Haku's soft hands grab the bottom of my shirt and slightly graze my skin as he lifted it up and away from the wound.

He didn't say anything, and I simply waited as the cool air rushed against my bareback.

After a minute or so, his hands replaced my shirt delicately and he stood up walking to the door. Before he opened it he turned back around to us, causing Chihiro to finally take notice as to what was happening.

"I would like to get Zeniba's opinion tomorrow. She will know what to do. Until then let us head down to dinner and afterwards I will grab something for your back Lena. It is looking better but still very raw. Shall we go then?" He said giving us a small dazzling smile.

Chihiro agreed and stood coming over to give me a hand as I tried not to irritate my back anymore.

I had a feeling he wouldn't agree until someone he knew said it was okay, which was good with me. We needed Zeniba's help anyways, and this just meant we would spend some more time there, which I know Chihiro really wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner was a boisterous affair, as we ate with the staff and Chihiro's old friends. They found out quickly that I was half spirit, but we kept who my father was a secret.

Things felt more normal, maybe because my mind was settled and in arrogance with what was happening, but being here didn't seem so strange anymore.

After dinner Haku disappeared and came back with a special bath soak Kumagi had created and one for Chihiro as well so that we could bathe in the same room and she wouldn't be bored.

We were shown to the private bathing rooms and in our room two small bathing areas stood side by side.

Lin helped us, filling the water and getting it ready for us. It was awkward when she saw my back as she helped me get my shirt off, and help me into the bath, but she was kind enough not to ask any questions.

We sat and talked for a while, Lin came in and out and Chihiro and I chatted about this world and our futures.

Remembering something I thought Chihiro would love to hear, I waited till Lin was gone for the third time before voicing it.

"Hey I found out from Telnu that my grandmother was a water spirit. Makes sense now doesn't it?" I said laughing at her expression.

She looked excited and dumbstruck all at once.

"That makes perfect sense, I could never understand why you loved the water so much, wow, so that is why. I hope you are happy that you came along; I mean I know a lot has happened but I am so glad you are here, this place fits you. Everything seems to make sense now, your personality, and your interest in my memories of here. I just hope you aren't unhappy with all this crazy new information. I just wanted you to be safe and happy." She said her eyes looking down at the water sadly.

I chuckled at her, making her look up and smile slightly.

"Of course I'm happy that I came. I always felt like I was someone who passed through the world unseen, and only you seemed to notice me. Now I feel like I have a purpose, a past and a future. Even if it were scary and confusing, I would never go back to where I was. Thank you for bringing me." I said heartily, and giving her a happy smile.

She nodded happily and we spent another couple minutes chatting before we came out of the baths.

My back didn't hurt anymore and to my surprise when I looked in the mirror, the angry red gash was turning quickly into a scar and pulling itself together to heal.

A smile seemed plastered on my face after that.

We got ready for bed and just before we got into bed a soft knock came at the door.

I opened it as Chihiro has already climbed in bed and was happy to see Haku standing there as handsome as ever.

He stepped into the room and smiled at us.

"So we will leave after breakfast tomorrow, either I or Lin will come in to wake you. We will fly, since it's the fastest way, and I already sent her a message so she is excepting us. How was the bath by the way, did it help?" Haku said turning to me with his last question.

I nodded and smiled, feeling emotions so powerful inside me I felt like I would be swept away by them, all the way out to sea.

"I am glad." He said simply smiling slightly and turned to walk out of the door.

"Wait Haku…" I said before he completely stepped out of the room.

He turned around looking at me expectantly.

Moving forward quickly I threw my arms around his neck and hugged his close to me.

At first it was just me standing there with my arms around him, waiting with each breath and racing heartbeat to see what he would do.

This was a different kind of hug; it was more compassionate and intimate than our three-way hugs with Chihiro.

My smile grew ten fold when I felt his strong milky arms wrap around my back not too tight so it wouldn't hurt my still mending back.

We stood there for what seemed like ages even though in all reality it must have been seconds. I could feel his heartbeat thumping on the opposite side of my chest.

It was powerful and strong, resonating with kindness with each vibration it sent through me.

Standing on tiptoe I put my mouth up near his ear feeling his fine silky hair that smelled of sleeping winds and calm winter nights, I bit my lip in though before coming across something that would encompass everything I was feeling.

"Thank you, you have no idea what your kindness means to me." I finally whispered in his ear, and holding onto my ballsy nature I quickly touched the side of his smooth cheek with my lips.

It only lasted a mili-second but the softness of his skin against my simple lips will be forever engraved in my memory.

I let my arms fall down to my side and looked into his eyes smiling slightly and trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

His eyes were shocked and…. something else. There was something deep inside those mysterious depths that was reflecting an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

The emotion seemed happy and soon his mouth curved into a grin, and his eyes mirrored his happiness completely.

We stood there for a moment longer before I put my hand on the door to close it.

Before I knew it, he moved quickly so that his head lowered to my ear as he whispered something that made me smile and blush a deeper shade of red than I have in a long time.

"Of course…you blush quite easily don't you."? His words barely touched my ear before his figure was gone the balls of his feet landing lightly on the wood as he walked down the hall.

I couldn't help but smirk, that cheeky bastard, I thought as I smiled and closed the door.

Turning around I almost felt like sighing with exasperation, now Chihiro noticed what was going on and she was looking at me with a curious expression looking from my flaming cheeks to the door.

I waited for a moment to see if she came to the realization on her own but it seemed it was a lost cause.

But just as I was about to walk, I sighed with relief as a sudden realization dawned in her eyes and she smiled mischievously at me.

"Oh don't give me that look, it's embarrassing enough as it is." I said hoping to play a guilt card so she wouldn't make a huge deal out of it.

"You like Haku!" She said and I bolted toward her shooshing her and clamping my hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, he might hear you." I said in an urgent tone.

She began to giggle uncontrollably as she looked into my eyes and back at the door.

"What…what is so funny..."? I tried to get out but I had already started laughing as well.

She really had a contagious laugh.

After a couple minutes of letting our laughter out she sat up and looked at me trying to dawn a serious face but just slightly missing it, which made me crack up once more.

"Hey, stop, I'm trying to be serious now." She said giggling along with me.

"Ok, ok, go ahead." I said calming myself down.

"So…wow, I don't really know what to say I guess, Bravo!" She said smiling sheepishly at me.

"I don't know either, is it okay with you I mean he is like a brother with you and I don't want you to feel weird. I mean knowing that I like him or whatever, I mean I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me back, that is a preposterous idea." I said waving my hand about and shaking my head.

"What, no it isn't. And no I don't mind, but if you guys get together just don't be all smoochy smoochy around me ok?" She said which made me fall into a fit of giggles again.

"Okay, I promise, you know you are pretty dense sometimes, I have been waiting for you to notice since we entered the spirit world." I said climbing into bed and snickering as she screwed up her face in mock shock at my words.

"I am not dense, you just don't leave good hints. So there." She said sticking out her tongue stubbornly at me, shaking my head and giggling I reached over and turned off the light.

We both settled in and said our goodnights.

I fell asleep quickly and soon was dreaming about my father, his words and memories spinning about my head and in the midst was the box and relic hidden inside at all times in my dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning the sun was barely creeping into our room when a familiar hand gently shook me awake.

"Time to wake up sleepy head. Come on Lena."

I groaned and opened one lazy eye, smiling slightly when I found myself looking into Haku's amused emerald eyes.

He moved over to Chihiro's bed, rousing her as well.

The bathhouse was silent, everyone still in bed from a long night of work.

Getting up slightly, I almost let out a gasp as my back protested immensely to the movement. The newly formed scabs and coverings my body had created overnight were still soft and tender.

I could feel Haku watching me as I got up out of bed and slowly hobbled over to the restroom to change.

By the time Chihiro and I changed and came back out Haku had brought us some breakfast leftover from the kitchens last night.

"So I suggest that we fly over to Zeniba's, but Lena the healing that was done overnight might be more painful than before because it's still new. I want you to squeeze my sides really tight if it's becoming to much and we can walk from there, okay?"

He said resting his hand lightly on my shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

The butterflies that seemed to have taken a permanent residence in my stomach fluttered about wildly.

A giggle came from behind me as I noticed that Haku's hand was still on my shoulder.

My face turned a beat red and I whipped my head around to glare at Chihiro the offending giggler.

Haku looked at her as well and cocked his eyebrow.

"What's so funny Chihiro?"

He asked and my glare turned into death rays as I looked at her.

She stopped giggling but kept smiling like a fool as she answered.

"Oh just a funny joke I remembered. So let's dig in and get going shall we?"

She said still holding back a grin and she grabbed her food and began shoveling it into her mouth.

I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded before grabbing my own.

We finished quickly ad grabbing my box and her things we walked through the bathhouse as quietly as possible.

Chihiro had bid everyone a goodbye the night before and we made our way out uninterrupted.

Once outside Haku transformed and Chihiro insisted I sit in front of her this time.

Climbing on a little awkwardly from my back and sucking in my breath I finally settled myself, and the relic box, against Haku as I braced myself against his white scales.

Chihiro climbed up behind me and in a flash we were thrust in the air, Haku's body curling and coiling before thrusting himself into the air.

I bit back a yelp as we went higher, I could feel the newly formed skin on my back slowly rip and tear slightly from the take off.

The pain that followed persisted and I tried to focus on the scenery around me to take my mind off of the pain.

Chihiro must have noticed me tense as we rose higher; she loosened her hold on me and rested her hand on my shoulder in comfort as we flew.

The scenery rushed by faster than my eyes could follow as Haku flew faster and faster than we had ever gone before.

It was strange that I felt no pain with the fresh wound when we flew but now I wanted to whimper in agony with a healing one.

The minutes slowly climbed by as we passed above the sea that stretched throughout the spirit world glistening in the morning sunlight.

From up here everything is crystal clear and way ahead in the distance, only a grey speck on the horizon, is the tower that Haku told us about, the relics resting place.

We flew for a while longer but finally the whimper that was begging to escape my lips burst through.

Haku's large green eye moved back to look at me and I squeezed tightly on his form to signal that I needed to rest my back.

The decent was agonizingly slow but finally we landed and I slid off quickly and looked around for something, anything to cool the burning of my back.

"You okay Lena is there anything I can do?" Chihiro asked coming up behind me as I looked about.

We had landed in a clearing in a small forest. The lush green leaves hung above us like curtains from the sun.

Looking about I knew I was looking for a source of water to cool the burn and even though I couldn't hear it or see it I could feel that there was a small pond close by.

Haku came up on my left, back in his human form.

"What are you looking for?" he asked his green eyes shining with curiosity.

I could feel it, to my...left, definitely to my left.

Smiling at Haku I moved past him and into the thickest part of the woods.

Haku and Chihiro followed silently behind me as I pushed aside the leaves.

The trees here were different I didn't feel like shadows lashed forth from beneath the canopies, instead everything here was peaceful and even the colors seemed softened.

Finally I felt it just ahead and pulling aside a long leafy branch. I almost squealed for joy when a completely enclosed deep pond came into view.

Chihiro laughed when she saw it knowing exactly why I was able to find it.

It was an odd sensation but I had felt it before, the deep pull inside me toward a source, and it always turned out to be water.

"Hmm a handy gift I think?" I said smiling widely.

I looked back giving Haku a big grin as Chihiro walked up to examine the pool.

The canopy above us blocked out the sun and hid us from the world and yet the pool was still illuminated somehow.

Standing next to Chihiro we peered into the pool to find that the black rocks at the bottom of the pool glowed a dull white.

"How did you find this place, it wasn't visible from the sky was it?" He asked coming up on my side and cocking his head to look at me.

I shrugged; I was somewhat sure and yet still not quite sure why I could find this place.

"Telnu said that my grandmother was a water spirit so that could be why. Glad I found it though I needed something to cool my back, it's on fire." I said smiling before taking off my shoes, and ignoring the clothes I had on, stepped into the water in large strides.

"More surprises I see," he said chuckling.

"Well we made good time and we actually aren't too far away so we can rest for a bit here." he continued, sitting on one of the black rocks and dangling his now bare feet in the water.

Chihiro laughed happily and jumped into the pond a few feet from where I was.

I scowled from the wave that drenched me but found I couldn't help but laugh.

The water felt soothing against my back and the heat and pain I was feeling began to disappear.

Taking a deep breath I swam to the bottom of the pool and sat on the bottom, my skin taking on the color of the shining rocks around me.

Picking up one of them I was surprised to find the rocks felt warm like that of skin. Sitting for a moment I jumped when I noticed that there was a light thumping sounding throughout the water, like a...heartbeat.

I reached up quickly and lightly tugged on Chihiro's leg, beckoning her down to were I was when she looked down at me.

She swam down towards me and sat next to me.

Looking at her I motioned for her to listen and watched her expression.

The next beat came along and her eyes widened and she looked around for the source.

I picked up a rock and put it in her hand.

The smile on her face grew as she noticed the warmth and put her ear up to it to listen to its tiny synchronized heartbeat.

She motioned that she was going to the surface.

I nodded and watched as she surfaced and moved toward Haku to probably tell him about our find.

I listened and sat there relishing in the juxtaposition of the cool water and the warm bed of rocks bellow me.

"Who are you?"

I jumped as I heard voices in the water barely a whisper reach my ears.

I wasn't sure how to answer, so I tried with my mind like with Telnu.

_My name is Lena, who are you?_

The voices didn't answer at first, instead the millions of rocks moved out from under me each one moving to create a form in front of me.

When the water finally settled a glowing form of a woman was floating in front of me.

She looked to be about the same age as my mother, her hair was black as night and as long as her figure. Her eyes reminded me of the rocks that had been all around me; they were large and glowed just like the rocks. She didn't smile, nor did she frown. She seemed to be without an emotion.

"I am Emberlyne, a spirit of light, the kind of light that glows when everything is dark. Why have you entered into my home?"

Her voice said softy but seriously through the water.

_I am sorry to have disturbed your home I was simply looking for some solace from my physical pain. Water always seems to help._

I thought hoping she wouldn't be too angry.

The figure stared at me sizing me up and down before nodding curtly.

"Well you don't seem dangerous, you may rest in my home for now, but if you bring danger to this place I will not be happy."

She said simply before her figure dispersed and the rocks that formed her fell lightly back to the ground still glowing warmly.

Shaking my head in disbelief I pushed off from the ground, gasping in air when I finally reached the surface. This meeting of spirits underwater was becoming an interesting but dangerous habit, I thought smiling ruefully.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked around and was almost pushed back underwater when Chihiro's body came crashing into me in a suffocating hug.

"Ahhh why do you keep getting into trouble, sheesh are you okay what was that it looked like a woman underwater?" she asked looking at me and over to Haku in exasperation.

"She's a spirit of light, Emberlyne is her name. This is her home I guess, she said we could stay though." I said smiling at Chihiro.

"Making more friends I see. How is your back?" Haku asked letting his feet skim and dip into the water.

"Not really, she tolerates me, I don't think she and I are pals yet, just acquaintances. My back is much better, thanks." I said laughing as Chihiro began trying to tickle me.

Haku nodded and smiled as he watched us swim around trying to evade and tackle each other.

Chihiro moved forward grabbing my arm while whispering a sneaky plan to pull Haku into the water.

We both began giggling uncontrollably as we concocted our plan. Chihiro moved forward giving me a quick smile before setting off to distract Haku.

Acting as nonchalant as I could I swam about and finally ducked my head underwater diving down to skim along the bottom.

I looked up to the surface as I came up to the drop below the rock that Haku was sitting on.

He was looking off to his right at Chihiro who was waving her hands around animatedly and jumping up and down in the water.

Hopefully she was actually saying something and not just acting crazy, I thought smiling.

Taking a ready stance I held onto the steep rock face in front of me and gauged my timing.

His left foot touched the water… then his right foot, and his left foot dipped in deeper this time. I seized the moment and pushed myself upward moving as quickly as I could.

My hand snaked out of the water and grabbed his ankle tightly as I shot up from the water, grabbing the hand that was on his lap before pushing backwards on the rocks and dragging a shocked Haku with me into the water.

Surprisingly he didn't put up a fight and let me drag him down with me. Either he wanted to come swimming or he was too shocked, I wasn't sure.

Sinking into the water I opened my eyes finding Haku sinking just above me getting closer and closer.

I gulped as his body rested just above me and his face remained level with mine.

His green eyes seemed even livelier under water and his lips were turned up with amusement as he watched me.

I smiled shyly back.

_Sneaky Lena very sneaky._

I heard his voice and laughter in my head. My cheeks began burning up at his statement and how close his body was to me.

His hair moved freely in the water, the glowing lights below us making it shine as we floated.

Moving forward he quickly pressed his lips to my cheek this time. I became stiff, unsure of what to do. His lips were so soft and lovely against my skin.

As he pulled away I subconsciously put my hand on the spot where he had kissed me, a questioning look forming on my features.

_Thank you for being so willing to come and help someone you have only heard about. Thank you for trusting me._

His voice echoed in my head softly before he turned quickly and propelled himself to the surface.

My heart was beating so loudly it seemed to be competing with the rocks below me.

I pushed upward and came to the surface as well.

Chihiro caught my eye as I looked around and she smiled knowingly, she must have seen.

I blushed slightly and looked about to find Haku already getting out of the water.

"Well that didn't last very long, darn." Chihiro stated pouting slightly and giving me a wink that seemed to just cause my face to become redder.

As he stepped out of the water he stopped suddenly stiffening as he listened.

I listened to and although I couldn't hear anything I felt as if someone or something was watching us.

"We need to leave quickly, this place is no longer safe." He said turning around sternly, motioning for us to come quickly.

He picked up my box from it's hiding place and I felt the hair on my arms raise as I noticed the shadows in the trees seemed to be moving on there own. I'd seen this before, but back then I thought I was just seeing things, this time it seemed much more real and dangerous.

Haku's eyes searched the trees as he held out his hand to Chihiro who had already made it to the bank.

I began to swim faster now fear rising in my throat.

Just before I reached the bank a hand wrapped itself around my ankle and pulled me beneath the surface.

Turning quickly to see who had grabbed me my eyes widened when I saw Emberlyne her eyes glaring at me angrily and her hand wrapped like a vice around my ankle tightly.

"You have brought danger to my home, you have brought the shadows here. How dare you!" She screamed her eyes turning dark as she looked at me and pulled me farther down.

I tried to swim upwards, to release myself from her grasp, but it was no use.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I thought we would be safe here._

I said beginning to panic, I hadn't taken a breath before she pulled me down and I was running out of air far too quickly.

"You will pay, I warned you." Her voice screeched through the water, and I winced as it reached my ears.

I felt the water move about me and suddenly Haku's strong arm wrapped itself around my waste pulling me against him.

Without a word, he pushed forcefully against the water, creating a small whirlpool that pushed the spirit back and away.

She shrieked as she let go, the beauty and light that had been there was long gone, replaced by anger.

Circling around us she came at us again, and again Haku forcefully shoved her backwards with his magic.

He pulled me closer to him as he kicked upwards, pulling us both quickly to the surface.

A gasped as we emerged and he pushed me in front of him so he could keep Emberlyne at bay. I swam to the bank furiously, and reached it quickly.

Haku came up behind me only a moment later as Chihiro handed me my box. He grabbed my hand with his left and Chihiro's with his right and ran.

I felt my feet lift off the ground slightly as he ran, the trees swayed with the force of his strides and we flew by as shadow, hundreds of shadows, came out of the trees.

Each one was ghastly, without texture or shape.

No eyes stood on their forms, no mouths opened or closed as they watched us reaching out their forms to try and grab hold.

I thought that something with definition, with horns and sharp teeth would scare the skin off of me, but this somehow these creatures without faces held an unnamed and untamed fear in my heart.

We ran with Haku for a while and then all of a sudden we stopped, not too far from the pond.

I panicked, watching as the shapes came to a stop as well eyeing us as we stood there.

"What…why have we stopped, won't they get us?" I asked my voice trembling slightly.

Haku shook his head next to me, ushering myself and Chihiro to walk.

"No, we are on Zeniba's property now, they can't come here, her magic stops them." He said, and I finally noticed that we were on a long dirt road surrounded by trees and green hills on either side.

"I remember this road, I told you about it Lena, where No Face and my new friends walked after the train to get to Granny's house?" She said looking around Haku to see my reaction.

I nodded smiling slightly, it did sound familiar.

The shadows soon disappeared as we walked, and my nerves eventually eased.

Chihiro kept talking about how good it would be to see Zeniba and how much she had helped her.

I found myself lost in my own thoughts as we walked, the half hour playing over in my head.

It was so strange to think that something so beautiful could turn so hideous so quickly. I mean Emberlyne didn't seem dangerous but my last conversation with her terrified me.

I had a feeling that I would meet many more spirits like that, ones that would test my judgment and challenge my sanity.

At least I have Chihiro and Haku to help me weed through all of this, I thought smiling slightly as we enjoyed the long walk to Zeniba's.


	13. Chapter 13

We walked slowly up the long road, each bend and turn in the road giving way to more beautiful landscapes.

Chihiro looked about excitedly exclaiming about how exciting it was to see it in the daytime.

Turning around a steep turn Chihiro, ahead of Haku and I, stopped suddenly motioning for us to hurry.

I looked at Haku, smiling curiously, before sprinting around the turn.

There in the middle of the dirt road was a silver hare standing on its hind feet just like a human would stand.

The hare didn't move, it simply stared at us; it's deep brown eyes watching us as we looked at each other.

"What is it doing?" I asked Haku, Chihiro as well looked at him questioningly.

His green eyes gazed at the hare and as he watched it the hare's eyes found his.

I shivered slightly; the hare seemed intelligent and aware of us and possibly who we are.

"I think he is accompanying us to Zeniba's house, he refuses to speak to me but that is my best guess." Haku said shrugging slightly.

He stepped forward calmly and Chihiro and I followed.

The hare stayed in place until we were standing over it.

Its silver fur glistened against the sun as he rested his four feet on the ground and came up to sniff Haku first.

The hare looked up at him once more and I could have sworn his small mouth turned into a smile. I mentally shook myself wondering if I had imagined it.

I mustn't have because after smiling he raised himself on his hind legs and bowed to Haku who bowed back in turn.

He hopped over to Chihiro next bowing as well and nudged against her leg.

She laughed as she knelt down to pet it.

"You have such soft fur little hare." She said smiling happily as the hare kept nudging against her leg acting more like a cat than a hare.

Finally moving back over Haku, the hare stood before me and bent his small lean frame into a deep bow.

I mimicked him and watched him curiously.

Something about him seemed familiar, his eyes looked like someone I must have known, it was such a frustrating and uncanny feeling.

The hare, which seemed to strike me as a male in gender, hopped forward slightly and rested his front paws on my legs.

I was puzzled at his behavior that seemed so different towards each one of us.

His behavior to me, reminded me of how I would get my fathers attention when I wanted to be held.

Maybe that's what this hare wanted, I thought curiously.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" I asked unsure of what to do.

His silver head nodded in the slightest and I looked over at Chihiro and Haku not completely sure if I was seeing things right.

Chihiro looked like she wanted to squeal and Haku was smiling at me nodding for me to continue.

I handed Haku my box for safekeeping.

Reaching down I picked up the hare as delicately as I could and held him across my arms as I held him to me.

I couldn't help but smile, something about his tiny heartbeat and soft nature made me feel at peace.

Chihiro walked around to my other side and pet the hare as I held him.

Haku began walking again and Chihiro and I moved to catch up.

The hare seemed to like her hand his body began humming and vibrating as she pets him.

As we came up to walk in line with Haku he leaned over gracefully to pet the hare, his long white fingers a beautiful contrast between the silver fur he was petting and his skin.

"It looks like you really belong here, even the creatures here seem to always take a liking to you." I heard his voice whisper into my ear as I tried to keep a blush from creeping to my cheeks.

He chuckled; most likely noticing the blush rising on my cheeks, which only made me, blush more.

His words rang in my ears as he leaned back and kept walking.

Chihiro was still focusing on the hare and didn't notice what had transpired.

Maybe he was right, other than the shadows chasing us I felt at peace in this world. I could start over here, and it was true I seemed to be having a lot of luck making friends.

Once this is all over maybe I could stay here for a while, it would be infinitely better than back home with that shadow I once knew as my mother.

My train of thought was interrupted when Zeniba's cottage came into view, everything about it welcoming and humble.

Chihiro squealed with delight and rushed forward coming to a sudden stop in front of the door.

Raising her thin arm she rapped on the door and waited, moving back and forth on the balls of her feet with excitement.

I laughed and came to stand behind her with Haku.

A short old woman opened the door; the lines on her face were deeply engraved in her skin. Her grey hair was wound into a modest bun atop her head and she smiled at us kindly as we stood there.

Chihiro bolted through the door and wrapped her long arms around the woman who pulled her into a big hug.

"Granny it's been so long!" Chihiro exclaimed her face hidden in the woman's shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

"It has been far to long little Chihiro, far too long." Zeniba said her wrinkles curving into a large smile.

Letting each other go Zeniba inclined her head to Haku, greeting him warmly before turning to me.

"Now who do we have here?" Zeniba asked beckoning us inside.

"Umm my name is Lena Sagaska," I said bowing slightly still careful of the hare resting peacefully in my arms.

Zeniba's eyes widened slightly before she turned to Haku a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"It seems you found more than you were looking for Kohaku," she said looking at him expectantly.

Instead of waiting for him to answer, I answered, it was after all about me.

"Pardon me Zeniba, but I'm Chihiro's best friend in the human realm, we are more like sisters to each other actually and when I was visiting Chihiro two nights ago he came by. It seemed fate let us strike a bit of gold I think." I said waiting for her reply.

"Ahhh I see, and please call me granny dear. So you are the new protector, this makes things easier then. Without any knowledge of how to open it, we would be at this for quite some time, but now we have you and that will speed things up quite a bit. Oh and I see you have met my new friend Yawnu, seems to have taken a liking to you hasn't he?" She said smiling and coming over to examine me.

That name even seemed familiar; everything about the small creature in my arms seemed to be stirring up my memories.

"She doesn't remember anything about the box or the relic, maybe you could help us? Also her new friend Telnuan explained to her that the best idea was to destroy the relic, but how can that be, I mean it keeps this world together doesn't it, that is what everyone believes." Haku said his eyebrows knit in confusion.

Granny was quiet for a moment her eyes looking at the floor in thought.

"Hmm as for your memories Lena I can help you recover them quite easily. I can also give you something that will heal your back in minutes instead of days..."

I looked at her in surprise wondering how she knew. Granny laughed at my confused expression.

"Haku sent me a message yesterday wondering if I had anything that could help. Now for the question of what to do with the relic, Haku I know you are strongly for putting it back in the tower but I think Telnuan is right. You have been raised on the idea that it is helpful so I can understand where you are coming from, but just like in the human world we can be mislead as well. The relic is doing more harm than good, and truthfully I'm not sure if it was meant to be a long-term device.

In the message I received it explained where the relic was, but not that your father had you Lena. It also described a way for the relic to be destroyed. The relic was of faulty design if it disappears nothing will happen as long as the spirits here believe in this place. I have known this for a long time, it was helpful to us but at the same time destructive.

I don't know where your father is, or if the letter was from him but I think that he doesn't want to get involved. He knows that you must make the decision and go through the steps without influence, that is the only way this world can move ahead." Zeniba said shaking her head sadly at the mention of my father.

I looked at the floor, we were now all seated at the table, Haku next to me on my left and Chihiro on my right next to Granny.

Knowing that he was most likely alive was strange, everyone back in the human world knew that disappeared probably meant dead but here it seemed like it really meant that they were not around.

I felt an immense emotion welling in my chest, loneliness and the feeling of being in this alone even though I knew I wasn't.

I felt a small smile come across my face as I felt Haku lean over and pull me into a hug as Chihiro on the other side leaned in to join us.

The scent of fresh breezes filled my nose from Haku's soft black hair, calming my emotions slightly.

Even Yawnu, now seated on my lap, was nudging himself against my stomach.

"I bet when this is all over he will come back from wherever he is." Haku said softly and hopefully.

"I agree with Haku, Lena, he won't have a reason to be away from you any longer after it is destroyed." Granny said smiling kindly at me.

Yet what if he doesn't want to come back because he doesn't want to see me, I thought sadly.

Chihiro knew exactly where my mind had skipped too from all the long talks we had in the night.

"Don't even think about that, who wouldn't want to see someone as awesome as you? Nobody that's who." She said making me smile as she squeezed me tight.

Both of my friends let go as we settled back to look at Zeniba for what to do next.

"I think with you three and the strength of your friendship I know you can pull this off. It will be dangerous and you should keep in mind anyone you can call on in a pinch. Now for Chihiro and Lena let me explain this next part, as Haku already knows this.

The relic has an imprinting mechanism on it. When a new protector is initiated the relic changes its nature, in a sense, to meet the protectors background. With each new protector the relic changes the way it can be destroyed, how it can be used, and how to open the box it is safely hidden in.

As you Lena have not been initiated, the relic will stay with your father's traits usually pulling on the protector's background.

Even if you hold the relic it won't change until a ceremony happens. With your father, everything you need to know about destroying the relic lies with your grandmother. She was the closest person to him and he had an affinity with water like you do.

To open it we will look into your memories, but to destroy it you must go to your grandmothers home and she will know how to destroy it. For now let me take a look at the box and then I will put a healing balm on you and tomorrow we will try and trigger your memories. Does everything sound good to you guys?"

Granny asked as Haku pulled out the box from within his robes.

I nodded happily, it was a ton of information but in the end it made lot of sense.

Chihiro smiled and nodded and Haku seemed happy and relieved.

I was happy that it made sense to him; it would be really hard to go through with this without his help if he didn't agree that we needed to destroy.

I think he just needed to know from someone who had lived here and that he trusted that it was the right thing to do.

Zeniba's face lit up when she saw the box commenting on its beauty. I had to agree it was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship.

She spent a while looking at it from every angle and asking more about the events that had transpired to this point.

We each took turns explaining different events starting with Chihiro on the night Haku came to see her. Ten moving to me I explained why I had come over and what happened leading up to going to my house, which was where Haku took over.

Granny made us tea that tasted divine and fed us some cakes warning us not to spoil our appetite because she had a big dinner planned.

Haku and Granny kept talking after that and I retired to the couch that sat at the edge of the cabin.

Chihiro was now holding Yawnu on her lap while spinning thread for Granny.

I felt my eyes closing slowly, the feeling of safety and homeliness seeping into my bones.

I shifted so that I was lying sideways on the couch and let my eyes close, my mind drifting about.

I heard a chair shift, scraping across the floor quietly as Granny was asking Chihiro how her life had been since the last time she saw her.

Soft footsteps came toward me and a warm soft blanket found it's way onto my small form.

I opened my eyes slightly smiling up at Haku, his figure still bent down toward me, and his hands resting on me where he had placed the blanket.

He smiled sweetly at me, his green eyes twinkling down at me.

"Thank you" I mumbled as he stood back up his smile growing wider before he nodded and turned back to the table.

"That was sweet of you Haku." I heard Chihiro say, a mischievous smile exuded in her voice.

I felt myself cringe slightly wanting to throw daggers at Chihiro for the blatant comment.

Haku never answered and Granny chuckled slightly before her conversation with Chihiro continued.

The heat in my face slowly lessened and soon enough my mind was caught in the midst of different odd and insane dreams where Haku frolicked in blue fields of grass and my father ran out to meet him in a slow motion hug sequence.

What strange dreams, of course this was a strange place so maybe these are considered normal dreams here, I thought sleepily.

**Authors Note: Sorry there's no No Face in this story, I loved him in the movie but every time I tried to add him in it just didn't sound right. I am no Miyazaki thats for sure :) not even close, so for the sake of the story so far I left him out. Please R&R :D Tell me what you think so far.**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the sound of dishes clattering about in the kitchen behind me. Stretching and sitting up slowly, I smiled looking at the blanket that Haku had put over me before I fell asleep.

Getting up I watched as Chihiro helped Granny with a stew and Haku was setting the table.

Moving over I snatched up glasses that were on the counter, giving him a cheeky grin before setting them on the table to help him.

He grinned at me and shook his head.

"How was your sleep dear?" Granny asked, her head turning slightly to give me a kind smile.

"Very nice thank you, after all the events that have happened I'm surprised I didn't crash earlier." I replied happily.

Chihiro's head popped out from behind Granny, her voice excited as she spoke.

"Oh, did you dream? What did you dream about this time?" She asked, waiting impatiently for my answer.

I laughed, Chihiro never remembered her dreams and it was always our tradition for me to share mine with her whenever I had them, which was pretty much every night actually.

"This was a slightly funny one actually, I was standing in a field of blue grass, and I mean like sapphire blue, it was breathtaking. And you Haku were running in front of me from one end of the field a huge grin on your face and your movements were in slow motion.

On the other end of the field was my father, and he was running towards Haku with the same grin and slow movements. You both didn't seem to notice me and you met in the middle with a huge overexagerated hug. I laughed in the dream and you both finally noticed me.

My father looked at me and said, 'remember the song I used to sing to you, the whole song and that is where you will find all of your answers. Remember it's never forgotten just lost.' And you Haku you nodded and smiled with him as if you understood, and then you both ran off in the opposite direction of me, into the forest holding hands as you ran."

I finished, looking at the ground in thought, the song he sang to me was my favorite and I could barely remember the time when he sang the whole thing.

"Hmm well it sounds like you had a good dream, although the Haku in your dream didn't sound much like me. What about the song though, what does he mean by that, is it the one you sang while Chihiro was wrapping you?"

Haku asked a half smile on his face making my heart do flips as I tried to collect my thoughts.

"Well I remember a time, a long time ago…right before he left actually where he sang the while thing but it's so fuzzy and I can barely remember most of it. All I can really remember is that he sang and before he left the room he said, 'for now this memory will disappear but when you need it most just look inside, it is still there'. And that's it, that all I can remember, Awww it's so frustrating." I said sighing heavily and plopping down in one of the chairs feeling defeated.

I could never remember much of my childhood, I remembered feelings and snippets but most of it seemed shut away under lock and key.

"Awww that is where I come in, now just relax this wont hurt I am just going to help you retrieve the memory." Granny said pulling a chair out to sit in front of me.

Her warm soft hands, one on top of my head, and one holding my hand, felt calm and comforting. I closed my eyes, as a feeling of sleepiness seemed to overcome me.

A soft blue light reflected from outside my eyelids and suddenly I felt like I was being pulled backwards.

Now I was standing in that memory, and my father was sitting by my bed, a small six year old form lying underneath the covers.

His hair was just how I remembered it, brown and worn in a long ponytail behind his head, and his deep brown eyes looked down on my form lovingly.

Looking back on it now, he looked tired and nervous. He had bags under his eyes and his usually long kind face looked strained as he went through our nightly routine.

"Now my little princess, I am going to sing our song but this time I am going to sing the whole thing. I created this song when you were born, so that someday you can remember."

His voice was saying and then his deep voice was comforting me to sleep as he sang.

Suddenly it all came back, everything was completely clear and in my sleepy state I sang what he had sung to me that day to the small group around my form.

"Hmm mm

The road my child

Is sweeter than it seems

When I am gone

I am never too far between

The spirits of the land and sea

Whisper with the an ease

Learn to listen

Learn to see

And the treasure box

Will always be open for thee

The road my child

Is sweeter than it seems

When I am gone

I am never too far between

Remember me always

Leaving is a curse for me

Come search for me

The treasure holds the key

Look upon the etched angel wings

Trace each feather with a finger

Softly, gently, still

And as you look upon a dragons eye

Lean down to kiss its heart

Let it fly with love my child

And then all the answers shall be stilled

My darling, my love

You will understand what will

The road my child

Is sweeter than it seems

When I am gone

I am never too far between."

His voice and the memory faded fast as I finished the song, my voice drifting in a whisper on the last note.

I felt a rushing sensation and the sleepy feeling went away, as did the blue light as I opened my eyes.

Looking about all eyes were on me, waiting to see if I had an answer for the memory and what the song means.

I pulled the box towards me, talking both to myself and to the others around me.

"Well my father was a literal man, even though most thought he spoke in metaphors he really didn't, he just thought differently. Now at least I know why, all of his actions make more sense after being here. The song said to trace the angels wings, softly."

I said and taking a deep breath I turned the box to the side as I traced my finger softly along the wing on the front of the box.

I jumped slightly as the very wood itself, sunk in where I had touched it. The whole wing itself was now an inch or so deeper than the rest of the wood.

"And then it said to his the dragon's heart…" I mumbled and set the box upright leaning down to kiss the green dragon on the top of the box, where I thought the heart would be.

I jumped this time as the whole dragon sunk below the wood even deeper than the angel's wing.

There was a small click and a seam formed around the box a little more than from the bottom.

Another clicked sounded and the lid popped up slightly, waiting now for my hands to open what had been hidden for so many years.

"You are your fathers daughter Lena, just like him." Zeniba said clapping her hands happily.

I remembered that she was friends with my father and smiled as I put my attention back on the box.

Lifting its lid slowly I smiled as Chihiro, Haku, and Zeniba were standing behind me now and pressing into my back aching to see what was inside.

I guess no one has actually seen the relic, I thought chuckling slightly.

Lifting the lid, a metal object was laying gracefully on white silk padding on both the top and bottom of the box.

The metal relic was in the outline of a sun in silver, while it's ray were in gold and extended out in waves from the middle and wrapped down towards the bottom of the piece where it all came together in a point.

The relic was beautiful, and odd at the same time. I let my fingers glide over its smooth and shiny surface as gasped as I felt a soft fluttery heartbeat beneath my fingertips.

Lifting it up by the silver chain it was suspended on I held it up to the light.

"I never thought I would live to see the day that my eyes would come upon such a powerful magical object." Zeniba said smiling like a fool.

"As you are the new protector the best place to keep the relic now that it is out of the box is traditionally around your neck. That is the safest place so you can always keep an eyes on it." She said motioning for me to put it on.

Chihiro and Zeniba stood in front of me as I stood; wrestling with the clasp in front of me I held back a small shriek when I felt Haku's hands grab the clasp out of my hands.

His hands grazed the back of my neck sending chills and goose bumps down my spine.

Both Chihiro and Zeniba seemed mesmerized by the metal, if you watched it, it looked like it's form was moving slightly with a life of it's own.

His hands finished behind my neck but lingered still causing me to brush furiously.

While Chihiro and Granny talked to each other about the necklace, I felt Haku lean forward, his lips bare centimeters from my ear as his hand slid across the soft skin on the back of my neck.

"Do I have some strange affect on you. My closeness seems to make you nervous." His voice whispered, as I cursed him in my head.

He chuckled as he let his hand trace the back collar of my shirt before he moved away from me and added his input to the conversation in front of us.

Oh, he is getting way too ballsy, I thought irately. I loved it so much, his touch, his skin, and his voice.

It was not fair that he had such a huge affect on me while I seemed to have none on him.

Damm spirit traits, I bet that is why he can stay so frickin calm.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a slight nudge on my arm from Haku, who looked at me devilishly before motioning for me to listen.

Easy for him to do, I thought, completely flustered.

"Alright now that the relic is out of the box, the nest step is to take it to the Isle Lakes where your grandmother Isletta of the Isles lives. She resides in the largest lake at the bottom of it in a large underwater cave. The shadows know where you are so they will follow you and once you come down closer to land they will try to attack so you must be quick.

I suggest you leave tomorrow and even though this is Lena's burden to bear she needs both you Haku and you Chihiro to get through and destroy this relic.

For now we will eat and after dinner I will put the balm on you back Lena so you guys can fly without stopping. Now come lets put the days journey tomorrow out of our minds so we can eat."

Granny finished and grabbed each plate filling it to the brim with incredible smelling meat stew.

We all sat down and chatted happily as we ate. I could feel Haku stealing glances at me when he thought I didn't notice. His piercing green eyes watched me as I ate and spoke, turning away quickly when I met his gaze.

I smiled into my bowl of stew, as Chihiro looked at me questioningly, noticing the same thing I did.

She smiled broadly when I gave her a wink; we didn't need to talk to communicate what was going on.

Who knows maybe I did have an affect on Haku after all, I thought happily as I continued eating.


	16. Chapter 16

After dinner Granny ushered Chihiro and myself into her surprisingly large bathroom.

Granny pulled out a silver jar; it's outside glowed slightly as she unsealed the lid while I pulled of my shirt.

Chihiro helped her put the strong smelling balm onto my wound. At the bathhouse it looked like it was closing up quickly, but now after our long flight it had opened slightly again and was still quite tender.

The balm was a clear liquid that smelled strongly of thyme and rosemary. I sighed as the cold viscous liquid made contact with my skin; it's coolness instantly calming my back.

Granny clucked her tongue behind me, shaking her head as she looked at my back.

I decided to watch the floor, in truth I didn't really want to remember any of the events leading up to this wound, and I hoped that she wouldn't say anything about it.

Thankfully she didn't and after a couple minutes, and some gauze wrappings later I was free to put on my shirt again and come out of the restroom.

Haku sat at the table with a map lay out in front of him, most likely mapping our course out.

Beside him sitting in a chair on his hind legs was Yawnu, who also seemed to be staring at the map and conversing with Haku with their minds.

Haku looked up as I entered, seeming to relax as he noticed the smile on my face.

The little hare jumped of the chair and came up to me beckoning me to hold him again.

"I don't know why you want me to hold you silly Yawnu, but I guess I don't mind." I said sighing happily as I picked him up and went to sit in the chair he had been sitting in.

I was careful not to touch my back to the chair and sat straight up while looking over Haku's shoulder at the map.

"So this is all of the spirit world?" I asked, it was so big with every land mass noted and every lake inscribed as well. Even the main spirits that inhabited the areas were marked.

He nodded turning to smile at me.

Chihiro came back in with Granny, deep in conversation about balms and different things Granny could whip up.

He traced his long delicate finger from Zeniba's house and moved toward the other edge of the map, showing me the route we would take.

I nodded and absentmindedly stoked Yawnu's soft ears.

"He has finally opened up to me it looks like, a very smart little creature. Gave me a lot of advice on which direction to take and anything that might get in our way." He said smiling as he too stroked the hare's fur.

I looked down at Yawnu, feeling that same feeling as before, an old comfort something that has been long forgotten or long lost.

I stiffened slightly as Haku's hand came to find mine on the middle of Yawnu's back.

His white hand contrasted slightly with my slightly tanned one, and his fingers wound around my small ones before clasping our hands together.

My smile broadened at his actions, and looked at him happily.

"You seem to have a strange affect on me as well." His voice said, so only I could hear.

"Really? If so then you are a master at hiding it." I said giggling a bit.

His thumb stroked the webbing between my fingers as he looked into my eyes, I felt as if I was being pulled toward him and leaned in slightly feeling his body shift as well.

I watched transfixed as our faces came towards each other, his lips soft and gently smiling as they came towards mine.

"Hey you guys want some desert." Chihiro asked walking to the table, causing us to split apart quickly.

My stomach fell and Haku's hand unclasped from mine so stealthily, I wasn't sure if it had been there at all.

I looked at Chihiro and glared, her face changed from excitement to confusion.

Shifting my eyes I tried to roll them to the left to signal that I was motioning towards Haku.

"Oh….sorry, well do you guys Granny wants to know?" She said sheepishly a blush rising on her cheeks.

I nodded my head and so did he.

She left quickly, probably hoping we could go back to wherever we were but I knew we couldn't. The moment was long gone and now Haku's attention was fixed solely on the map.

Yawnu in my lap sat up nudging my stomach.

Looking down I could have sworn I thought I saw a slight edge of sympathy in his chocolate eyes.

_Don't worry; it's just a fools dream anyways. I mean I'm half in this world it seems, and he is a river spirit. I must be kidding myself._

I thought, trying to speak with Yawnu in my mind. I didn't hear him respond, but I did feel that he understood as his head inclined slightly.

He nestled back in my lap, licking my hand slightly making me smile a bit despite the frustrated feelings in my mind.

These are the times I wish my father were here, I don't know if he would like me being taken by a boy, a spirit at that, but I wished I knew what his advice would be.

How was it that I could care so much for someone I barely knew, it didn't make sense. I have only known Haku for a couple days and yet it feels like a lifetime.

Granny and Chihiro came back in with deserts, Chihiro sitting down next to me.

She nudged me slightly, as I turned she mouthed sorry and gestured between me and him, most likely wondering if we had gone back to where we were.

I shook my head slightly, and shrugged putting on my best smile in order to cheer her up as we ate.

Desert went by quickly and soon we were all settled on the floor in the living room on individual mats.

Chihiro begin her sneaky self, stole the matt at the end, so he and I could sleep side by side.

I chuckled to myself, at this point too tired from all the events from the past few days to truly notice.

The nap didn't do a ton I guess, I thought smiling slightly as I settled down in my little bed and pulling the blankets over me.

I sighed as I lay there, looking up at the ceiling before turning to my left to hug Chihiro good night.

I turned on my right side, facing Haku as he got into his bed as well.

For some reason my right side was always the most comfortable to sleep in, and I had a sneaking suspicion Chihiro had remembered that and wanted to make sure I was facing him through the night, the little devil.

I closed my eyes sleepily as Haku said goodnight to Chihiro and then to me.

Chihiro bid goodnight as well and turned on her side facing away from me, her favorite side to sleep on.

I mumbled something that resembled a good night and felt myself drifting quickly off to sleep.

There was a slight scraping of matt against floor and I opened my eyes slightly against the offending noise to find Haku had moved his matt closer to mine.

He settled back in and turned toward me leaning above me as he pressed his lips softly to my cheek whispering good night into my ear.

My heart was flipping about in my chest, as I felt myself smiling like a fool closing my eyes once more.

My dreams were filled with blue fields again but this time my father was standing next to me surveying a scene of a dragon standing before us coiling and uncoiling as he watched us.

His sea green mane and white scales looked like Haku's as he watched us.

The three of us stayed the same unmoving, as the world around us seemed to fly by; the sun came over in an arc and then the moon. Shadows of people and odd creatures flitted before us before disappearing again.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up from the strange dream with the sun rising and resting on my face warmly.

For some reason I felt really warm even though the covers had been thrown off me during the night.

Chihiro was now on her back snoring slightly as she slept and then I turned to Haku my eyes widening slightly.

His body was inches away from mine and his body was facing mine as he slept. My right hand was extended under his covers where it was warm; pulling up the covers with my other hand I smiled. His hand was entwined with mine as he slept, his face still and calm and his chest rising slightly.

The light from the morning sun made him look angelic and so peaceful it was mesmerizing.

I leaned over and kissed his forehead before reluctantly slipping my hand out of his and getting up as quietly as I could.

He didn't stir, but his face seemed to wrinkle slightly as my hand moved farther away.

I suppressed as chuckle as I walked stealthily to the bathroom.

My hair was everywhere, falling like a lions mane about my face and down my back.

Turning on the bath, I flinched as it groaned throughout the small cottage.

Stripping my clothes off I unwound the bandage and sunk into the hot water to wash off the balm.

My back didn't hurt at all to my surprise and I didn't flinch when I ran my hand across the length of my back.

I gasped when instead of feeling an open gash I felt a long spidery raised mark running the length of my back.

Getting out quickly after washing I turned around to look at myself in the mirror.

The wound was gone, and all that was left in its wake was a long deep white scar. It was an ugly scar, but my back bore many scars. This one may take the cake but there wasn't much I could do about it.

I had known for a long time that my skin wouldn't be as perfect and beautiful as most, and even though I had been upset by that fact more time than I can count, today I didn't mind.

The pain was gone and now I could fully enjoy riding on Haku, and that was something to look forward to.

Pulling on my shirt and shorts again I rushed out of the bathroom to wake Chihiro.

Not bothering to be quiet any longer I ran across the wood floor and stopped just short of Chihiro's head.

I poked her evilly, gauging her reaction.

She whined slightly and rolled onto her side.

I poked her again and her groan increased in volume.

"Come on lazy bones, wake up." I said in a normal voice.

Her left eye opened sleepily as she glared up at me and stuck her tongue out.

I laughed and began tickling her sides in order to get her up.

"Stop, haha haha stop" She exclaimed as she rolled around and tried to get away.

I laughed and watched as she finally sat up before I moved to Haku who was still surprisingly asleep.

His face was still pristine and beautiful as he slept and I reached out to let my hand glide across his soft cheek.

I yelped when all of a sudden his hand shot out as he grabbed me and leapt out of bed pinning me to the ground as he did so.

His hands found my side and he began tickling me mercilessly.

Chihiro fell into a fit of laughter and hurried to his side to help him.

"Awww you both are evil you know that…ahahAHAhA stop, oh it tickles." I barely managed to get out between the nonstop attacks on my sides.

Finally Haku stopped to let me breath and Chihiro looked down at me with a knowing smile.

I glared at her; not wanting her to say anything about the current position of was in.

Haku was sitting on my legs, his hands on either side of me to keep me in place.

He smiled down at me before standing up and walking over to our beds to begin putting them away.

"My my, that was intriguing." Chihiro said, bending down to whisper in my ear.

"Shoosh, he might hear." I whispered back, my eyes darting between her and him.

She simply giggled and seemed to finally notice that his mat was pretty close to mine.

She looked down at me quickly pointing at the matt, her eyes full of excitement.

"Did he…?" She whispered, knowing I knew what she meant.

I nodded smiling sheepishly.

I jumped as she laughed and clapped her hands.

"Oh what a happy day!" She said in a singsong sort of voice.

I shoved her but couldn't help but laugh as well.

Haku seemed not to notice our exchange and we came over to help him with the blankets and mats.

We all readied ourselves and went to sit down at the table.

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot, look!" I said, excited as I moved in front of them and pulled up the back of my shirt to reveal my back.

"Wow, it's only a scar now. That is some powerful stuff." Chihiro said whistling and she came over to examine it.

She came around to hug me before moving off to make us some tea.

I smiled relishing my healed state.

Jumping slightly, I felt a hand rest on the heat of my back; it's cool texture making me swoon as it traced the scar with its soft fingers.

I heard Haku chuckle behind me, as my skin rose to meet his hand in chilled bumps.

"I'm glad you are feeling healthy again. You look radiant you know, your happiness is quite infectious actually."

Haku's voice said in an amused tone as he turned me around to face him.

Now he was just being plain cruel, I thought as I let my shirt fall.

His eyes looked down at me, a shadow passing behind them slightly as he frowned.

"I don't know how today will go but I know that it won't be easy. Are you sure you're ready?" he asked his eyes swimming with concern.

I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, for the first time I feel like I'm doing something. I'm not running anymore, I am more than ready." I finished and letting go of Haku I moved to the table.

He still seemed worried as we ate but there were less shadows behind his eyes than before.

Breakfast went quickly, Yawnu found his tradition place in my lap and even he seemed a little off.

He seemed to realize where we were going and had pushed himself as close to my stomach as possible.

I stroked him as we planned out our trip, trying to calm him.

Before we knew it Granny, who had woken up just in time to bid us goodbye, was giving us big hugs by the door.

"My dear Chihiro, take care of yourself dear and come visit me as soon as you can." she said as she pulled Chihiro into a suffocating hug.

She even pulled Haku into her arms, wishing him to be safe.

I was the last and she looked at me with soft eyes.

"Just remember my dear you are part of this world, and remember those that can help you on this mission, you may need them before the end." she said as I reached my arms around her.

Yawnu as well had come to say goodbye, his sad eyes looking up at us as we each pet him goodbye.

I hunched down, smiling into his sad brown eyes as I picked him up hugging him to my chest.

"Thank you for making me feel welcome little hare, don't worry I'm sure I will see you again soon." I said and kissed his soft silver head.

He licked my face before I set him down.

Looking behind me, Haku was already transformed and Chihiro was waiting on him for me.

The relic glinted around my neck, resting on my chest in the sunlight, as I ran up to them.

Waving to Granny and Yawnu, I jumped onto his back, bracing myself with my legs.

He curled himself and shot into the sky as Chihiro and I waved goodbye one last time.


	18. Chapter 18

We soared high above the clouds and I relished in the feeling.

The cold air rushed by us as we flew and I laughed letting my hands reach out to brush the clouds as we passed.

This was an infinitely experience when you aren't in pain, I thought happily.

We passed the lands below us quickly, and I noticed as we flew a cloud of shadows moving on the ground just behind us.

I tried not to think about it, an ominous feeling growing in my heart.

The landscapes we passed helped a bit, the first were tall trees that reached the clouds. Each tree at the top was formed into a circular house the branches curling out and in to create the structure.

The next was a floating city on water it's structure partly visible and almost ghost like as it glided across the water.

Most of the landscapes in between and after were rolling hills and strangely shaped islands surrounding by dark blue water.

Finally we saw the Isle Lakes were my grandmother resides.

The land was a large mountainous mass with mists that covered the ground.

The only thing visible from the sky were the lakes, five of them scattered around the island.

They circled about the island, four small lakes of a light blue color and just below a large mountain cap in the middle of the island was the largest of the lakes, the one we were headed to.

Haku circled above the island looking for a good angle to dive down from.

Sure enough just as Granny had predicted, the large mass of shadows was waiting for us, having just settled below us as we reached the island.

I felt slightly nauseous as I watched the scene below us.

It was a lot of shadows below us all waiting to watch our next move.

I suddenly heard Haku's voice in my head noticing Chihiro jumped as well as he spoke to both of us simultaneously.

_Okay are you guys ready. This is going to be a bumpy ride. Our best bet is to dive down as fast as possible in a different direction and then veer of to the center lake..._

We both nodded in agreement.

_All right, well that means that I need you both to hold on as tight as possible and stay as low to me as you can, okay?_

In response, she and I braced ourselves and scooted farther apart so we could stay as low to his body as possible.

Haku circled once more and suddenly shot downward towards the rightmost small lake.

I clenched my teeth, as I held on tighter, the wind threatening to pull me off of his body.

We plummeted towards the ground, Haku's body twisting and curving in order to gain more speed.

Chihiro slid back, a small shriek catching in her throat as she slid into me.

Gritting my teeth, I moved so that my arms were around us both and holding onto Haku's body, at the same time to keep us on him.

Coming towards the water quickly, the shadows massing in front of us on top and underneath the water, Haku changed his direction suddenly.

He made a hair pin turn and curved toward the middle lake.

I barely kept my grasp around both of us as we kept falling faster and faster.

The water came up quickly and I screamed above the roar of wind to Chihiro, telling her to hold her breath and close her eyes for the impact.

She obeyed and we hit the water, it's surface thrusting us back a couple paced on his form. The surface of the water lashed at our faces as we dove in.

After we hit I opened my eyes, the water was beautiful and clear and down about a half mile was the large underwater cave Zeniba had told us about.

Haku swam as fast as he could but the shadows were too fast, they had seen our change in direction and swarmed to this lake instead.

The dark grisly shapes swarmed around us reaching out their forms to try and grab us.

Our speed kept them from us but a huge mass was forming in front of us a little ways before the cave.

Haku struck at the mass but faltered, his speed slowed as hundreds of shapes clasped onto him, knowing hungrily on his flesh.

His body came to a complete stop a little ways before the cave as he sought to fight them off, but he was overwhelmed.

The water around us was turning red with his blood as new wounds were being made from the creatures. He kept thrusting and thrashing back at them but they were relentless.

Chihiro grabbed onto me tightly and I began to panic.

What could I do?

Soon Chihiro would need air and we couldn't get to the cave without Haku.

My thoughts were interrupted as his body shrank, changing back into his human form.

The shadows shrank back, looking at us three as they swarmed waiting to attack.

Chihiro stayed next to me clinging onto my hand, while I had my other arm secured around Haku's waist, his form limp in my arm.

Looking at Chihiro my breath caught, she was loosing air and fast.

The shadows suddenly swarmed and I held up my hand using a bit of my air to speak the spell I had been given from my father, although it seemed useless in the water, but it was worth a try.

"I am Lena Sagaska, daughter of Natyarno Sagaska, and you will not harm me or my friends." My voice came out dulled but it seemed to work.

A soft white glow emanated from my outstretched hand and reached around me and to my friends, encircling us in its glow.

I tried to swim but the weight of now two unconscious bodies was making me sink fast as my own air was leaving me.

Grabbing at the last of my strength, I remembered what Granny had said, to call on someone in a pinch.

"Telnuan of the green and gold I need you!" I screamed into the water, my air almost completely gone.

We touched the bottom and I hugged both of my friends to me knowing that when my strength went, we would be at the mercy of the shadows.

Suddenly the shadows were scattering and Telnu appeared in the water, his huge green form thrashing at the creatures about him.

He swooped down and curled his tail around the three of us before speeding across the bottom of the lake to the cave.

The shadows scattered as he rushed by, each one watching us ominously, their mouths gaping and closing.

Suddenly he came to the cave, winding his way inside he pulled us up quickly into the open air in the cave.


	19. Chapter 19

I gasped, coughing and choking, as he set us down on the cold stone floor.

"It seems I came just in time, I'm glad you choose to take my advice. Don't worry, the shadows can't come in here, her magic forbids it. I will wait at the cave entrance; just call me with your mind when you are ready to leave my friend. Her magic permits me as well from coming any closer or I would help you." Telnu's silky voice spoke into the silent cave.

I nodded thanking him profusely and turned quickly to Chihiro.

I knew that Haku could breathe in the water, being a water spirit but poor Chihiro was only human with very tiny lungs.

Pushing her on her back I began trying to necessitate her, pumping on her chest with my hands.

Nothing seemed to happen and my mind already believed the worst.

Tears began to block my vision as I furiously wiped them away.

Suddenly Chihiro's form lurched forward as she began coughing up water.

I smiled, unable to hold back the tears anymore.

Her breathing was normal and she opened her eyes slightly, before falling back into an unconscious state.

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she would be okay and turned my attention to Haku on my other side, feeling my smile suddenly fall.

He was bleeding so much; pools of crimson were behind him and moving out around him.

He was breathing but hardly and it was labored.

Frantically, I began tearing long patches from my shirt, which thankfully was quite long.

He had a large gash on his shoulder, his arm, and his leg while other parts of him bore scratches.

Oh how I wish I had some medicine from a spirit, I thought, remembering what Chihiro had used last time this sort of thing happened.

I moved closer to him and began rhythmically tying up his wounds to stop the bleeding.

The cave we were in wasn't dark but quite light, blue and white crystal jutted from the ceiling and the floor around us, glowing softly where they sat.

I finished quickly, my tears coming harder now when I noticed that he still bled through the clothes I had wrapped around him.

My shirt was now a little ways above my belly button with some more cloth to spare but it seemed useless.

"Please Haku, please don't give up I will find a way to heal you, I will." I said tears now falling freely down my cheeks and dropping to the ground.

"Isletta! Where are you?" I yelled, my hope was leaving so quickly I wasn't sure if I had it at all.

"Please I need your help." I whispered bowing my head in defeat.

I remembered my father's tales he would tell me before bed, his favorite being water sprites.

He had said they were known to have healing powers; maybe just maybe, my grandmother could help.

A soft voice echoed across the cave, it's origin unknown as I looked about with confusion.

"Let your tears fall on his wounds my child, let your love heal him."

The voice belonged to a woman and hoping it was my grandmother, I pulled back one of the cloths I had tied and bowed forward, letting one of the many tears I was shedding to fall on the wound on his arm.

Another tear dropped into the wound, and another and to my amazement his skin began pulling itself back together.

I gasped, willing myself to keep crying, thinking of the most depressing and then happiest things as I pulled off the other cloths.

Letting my tears fall into each, more for the larger wounds and less for the others, I sat back smiling profusely.

Each wound was closing itself up, new skin forming where it was lost.

Haku didn't wake up, but his wounds were gone, his skin flawless again.

I moved him out of the pool of blood, to a clean spot for him to rest and checked on Chihiro once more, who was still unconscious but fine.

"What did I just do?" I asked standing up and looking around for the source of the voice.

"You are part water spirit, didn't your father tell you that we have healing powers. You may only have part of my blood but it is more than enough to boast healing abilities."

The voice said a chuckle rumbling throughout the cave.

An old woman stepped from the shadows in front of me; even in her old age she was breathtaking.

She wore a long blue dress that rustled across the ground behind her.

Her hair was pure white and fine, it reached the ground in a long delicate braid down her back.

The eyes that stared at me where just like my fathers and mine, a deep chocolate brown.

She glided forward coming to stand in front of me, a soft smile on her withering face.

"I have been waiting a very long time to meet you Lena, my dear."

She said reaching out her arms to me for a hug.

I smiled shyly and stepped into her embrace. It was slightly odd but still nice and comforting.

She moved back looking at me from head to toe.

"I am sorry for the pain you have gone through, both physical and mental, we are ashamed and deeply sorry that you had to go through all of that." Isletta said her eyes showing sympathy as she hugged me again.

I nodded, wondering if she meant "we" as in her and my father.

I decided to wait until after this whole thing before asking questions.

"I have come here because my father said you would know how to destroy the relic." I said pulling out the gold and silver sun shape from underneath my shirt.

She nodded seriously, as she beckoned for me to hand it to her.

Pulling it from around my neck, she took it by the chain and examined it.

"Destroying something so powerful calls for a lot of energy, usually more than one person possesses. It was sort of a back up defense mechanism, so that if people did figure out how to destroy it, there would be the question of pulling that much energy together. The first spirits thought it would help us, yet didn't realize what affect it would have on us after so long of a time.

I can destroy it but I cannot do it alone. I must pull on your energy in order to gain enough force to break it. You will be severely weakened for a while after this until your body can replenish your energy.

Do you agree to help me granddaughter?" She finished her eyes boring into mine as she waited.

I nodded, looking back at Chihiro and Haku's unconscious forms before following my grandmother into the center of the cave.

A smooth black rock was the only thing present, and Isletta set the relic on it beckoning me to come forward.

She placed me on one side of the stone and herself across from me.

"Now there is an incantation that focuses our energy to destroy it, I will speak it first and then we will join hands and speak it together, okay?" She said giving me a reassuring smile.

I nodded and she began, her voice changing to a deeper tone as she recited the incantation.

"What once was made, we now unmake. In the name of our bodies and the land around us, undo what they made." She said speaking slowly so I could hear every word.

It was simply but seemed precise and to the point.

She reached out her hands and I set mine into hers.

We parted them just enough so that it formed an oval around the relic below us.

She nodded at me and I nodded back.

Her bead leaned back and she took a deep breath, not sure what to do I followed suit trying to calm my body as it seemed she was also doing.

We breathed again, not really noticing that we were synchronized in our breathing. Some part of me felt connected on a different level to the woman opposite me and when she began speaking I felt that connection take over as it helped me speak in complete synchronism to her.

"What once was made, we now unmake. In the name of our bodies and the land around us, undo what they made."

As we spoke my eyelids burned as a bright white light shot through them. A pulling sensation was suddenly apparent deep in my stomach as we finished speaking the words.

A soft crack emanated from below us and as quickly as the light was there it suddenly disappeared.

My grandmother let go of my arms and I opened my eyes to look down at the rock.

The relic was split into two large pieces, and as I watched it slowly melted the life inside it dying as it spread across the black rock.

Angry, horrendous shrieks echoed from the water at the mouth of the cave from the shadows as they felt the disappearance of the relic.

I tried to walk toward my friends, but felt my legs seem to fall out from under me.

My body felt spent and tired, as if I had been up for a week straight.

I moaned slightly as I came to a crash against the ground.

I noticed that my grandmother as well looked tired, but had gracefully landed on a rock that she was now sitting on.

Pushing myself up I crawled over to my friends; each movement felt like a 40-pound weight was attached to my limbs.


	20. Chapter 20

I looked up finally towards my destination, shrieking happily as I noticed that Chihiro was sitting up rubbing the back of her head and looking about.

She turned toward the shriek and smiled widely getting up slowly to come over to me.

Looking next to her I panicked, noticing that the spot where Haku was supposed to be was empty.

Chihiro noticed my panic and pointed behind me, where the sneaky devil had somehow managed to get over to my grandmother without me noticing in the slightest.

I laughed, collapsing finally on the ground, my bones protesting against my weight.

Chihiro sat beside me looking at the cave and my grandmother curiously.

"What happened?" She asked looking down at me curiously.

"Well Haku went unconscious and then you did, so I called on my good friend Telnu for some much needed assistance. He brought us here, and I helped you back to life and helped Haku before meeting my grandmother for the first time. We destroyed the relic using our energy and an incantation and now I feel like jelly. So you know, not much." I said shrugging and smiling ruefully.

Her eyes widened as she looked about and noticed the black rock, and it's surface covered in curves of gold and silver metals.

"Not much happened, my butt! Darn I missed everything." She exclaimed screwing up her face into a silly pout.

We broke out into a fit of giggles as Haku walked up to us.

He didn't seem hurt at all; he didn't even look like he felt an affect of what had happened.

He bent down and looked at Chihiro for a moment, trying to find words for something.

She smirked and nodded her head.

"Oh I get it you want some time alone with your looverrrr." She said emphasizing the last pat as I tried desperately to swat her. Sadly I only managed to lift it and throw it across my self.

Smiling impishly I did my best to pull it back to where it had been.

Boy did this feel odd, it was like all of my body except for my head was numb.

"Your grandmother told me what you did." He said, his eyes shifting around a bit as he seemed to be trying to find the right words that eluded him.

I smiled sheepishly, trying to shrug.

He smiled at this focusing on my eyes.

"No it was incredible what you did for me. If it wasn't for you I would be dead and the shadows would have the relic. You are the most incredible person I have ever met." He said sincerely still looking into my eyes.

I could feel my face blushing furiously as I looked back.

His eyes looked from mine and shifted ever so slightly down to my lips, before pulling up once more.

I smiled and waited not sure what he would do.

The same pull I had felt before popped up again and this time I wasn't able to move my lips towards his as he did back.

His face moved forward ever so slightly, and I smiled up at him warmly hoping he would get the hint and keep moving forward.

To my relief he did, his black hair still slightly wet shielded the world from all eyes as he crept forward.

His breath tickled my face, as his eyes searched mine, our lips bare centimeters apart.

Using every bit of strength I could muster I pushed my head up, just barely touching his soft lips before having it crash back down.

My heart beat so fast as he looked at me his eyes surprised but happy with my action.

He bent down faster now, capturing my lips with his.

My stomach fluttered and turned over and cursed the fact that I couldn't move my arms at the moment or I would have pulled him closer still.

My lips thankfully were fine, and I kissed him back passionately as he lifted me up and held me against him.

Our heated kiss slowed slightly as his tongue ran along my bottom lip, sending shivers down my spine.

I opened my mouth letting him in as he let his tongue move about delicately at first. He tasted sweet, his tongue soft and swift as he brushed against mine.

My mouth curved into a fools smile as his tongue reluctantly left my mouth, and he kissed my lips deeply once more before pulling away.

"I hate that I can barely move right now, I mean seriously you really choose the weirdest timing, you know that?" I said trying to sound irritated but instead falling into a fit of giggles.

He grinned broadly at me, winking before reaching one of his arms to wrap under my legs.

He lifted me up easily, as if I was a feather even though I felt like a bag of lead.

Carrying me over to my grandmother I looked at her curiously.

How was it that an old woman like her could still sit upright while I was a sack of jelly?

She seemed to guess my question and chuckled, smiling at me.

"I'm more used to using my energy Lena, while you on the other hand have never literally pulled out the energy from your body. You get used to it overtime." She said shrugging.

"So now that the relic is gone, will the spirit world return to normal?" I asked her.

"In time yes, but for now things may get worse before they get better. Everyone will have felt the relics disappearance, and in time they will realize that it wasn't a good thing to have around. For now you all need rest. First though Lena I think there is something you need to see, and for that I think it's a good idea if you can at least walk." She said chuckling as she stood up slowly and moved over to me.

She pressed her thumb to my forehead sending a shock throughout my body. Suddenly my body felt lighter, more normal.

She motioned to Haku to set me down and I laughed with joy as I stood on my own two feet without toppling over.

"Now, the shadows may be angry but they can't cause you any harm now that you have been in my cave. You are protected by my magic now. We must go to the surface for this, and I think Lena, your new friend Telnu could be helpful for this." She said moving towards the entrance of the cave.

I staggered backwards as Chihiro threw her arms around me, whispering how happy she was that Haku and I had finally kissed. I laughed and thanked her, watching her rush to catch up with my grandmother who talked happily with her as they walked.

Haku's arms wrapped around my frame from behind and I snuggled back into his embrace.

I turned around finally, staring up into his emerald eyes, relishing the moment.

Wrapping my arms around the back of his neck I took advantage of the opportunity and pulled him towards me, meeting him in the middle.

Our lips collided passionately, as I moved my hand up to run through his hair. Just as I expected it was inhumanly soft, just like his lips.

I nibbled at his bottom lip, smirking as he stiffened in surprise.

He smiled against my lips and nibbled back, entering my mouth as we relished the taste of each other.

We finally pulled away reluctantly, gasping for air.

He smiled at me before grabbing my hand and running towards the water where Isletta and Chihiro were chatting idly.

_Telnu, it is done. My grandmother says we could use your help getting to the surface, is that all right?_

I spoke to him with my mind, and jumped as his head, shot out of the water.

He bowed deeply to my grandmother and looked at me happily as he spoke.

"You have done this world a huge favor my good friend, I would be happy to escort you to the surface." He said turning so his body was a step away from the cave floor.

We climbed onto him, my grandmother in front, me behind, followed by Haku and Chihiro.

He dove under the water gracefully, and a large bubble formed about us as the water broke over our heads.

I heard Chihiro laugh in excitement as we road through the water in our comfortable air bubble.

The shadows that now surrounded the cave entrance dispersed quickly as we passed, terror etched into their forms.

They disappeared as quickly as they had been there and the ride to the surface was spent pointing out fish and other creatures that dwelled in the lake.

My grandmother chatted to me about how much she had wanted to see me, and hoping that I would have more of her traits.

It was strange to suddenly know family again, I had spent so long staying away from the only family I knew, chatting with one was really quite strange but refreshing.

We broke the surface and coasted to leisurely to the long stretch of land to our right.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note= Okey Dokey last chapter guys, I hope you liked it. :)**

Telnu swam up along side the ground waiting patiently for us to get off.

He looked down at me as I stood there smiling up at him, my feet planted back on land.

"Thank you Telnu, for everything. You have more than repaid the debt you owed my father." I said unsure of how else to show my gratitude.

His head bent down and rushed against my face, my arms wrapping tightly around his scales in thank you.

"Think nothing of it, even if I hadn't owed a debt to your father I would have still come to help you. Take care Lena, I hope to see you soon." He said, his scaly mouth curving into a smile.

"I hope to see you too, Telnu." I said, and his figure suddenly disappeared making me jump.

Only the water that rippled around his non-existent figure was the only indication that he had been there.

I turned around to look at my grandmother now, curious as to what she had in store for us.

She turned her head in the opposite direction and looking past her I gasped, my eyes falling on a very familiar little silver hare.

"How in the world did you get here Yawnu."? I said stepping forward, Haku and Chihiro following behind me.

His eyes looked at me as he suddenly crouched down and leaped straight upward into the air.

His small body elongated in front of my eyes, changing and morphing until an older man stood before us.

My eyes widened, recognizing the long brown hair and chocolate eyes.

His long smooth face smiled as he opened his arms to me.

Tears rushed down my fast, faster than I could wipe them away, as my feet seemed to work without the help of my brain, rushing forward and into his outstretched arms.

"Father! Father you're okay, you're here!" I yelled into his shoulder as he embraced me.

"My daughter, my little princes Lena, I am so proud of you." His voice, so familiar and so deep rumbled throughout my being.

I held onto him for dear life, not wanting to ever let him go. He laughed and released his hold of me standing at arms length to get a good look at me.

"My…look at you, your practically a woman aren't you." He said his eyes dancing with tears as he laughed.

I rushed forward into a hug again, trying to embed this moment in my mind forever.

Finally we pulled away and I grabbed his large hand with my small one dragging him to meet my friends.

"Dad, this is Chihiro, my best friend, and practically my sister. She was my safe haven these past two years, and the person who always kept me sane." I said fondly as my father stepped forward and bowing to her.

"I don't know how I can thank you Chihiro, it warms my heart to know that my daughter wasn't alone while I was gone." He said his voice breaking with emotion as he opened his arms for a hug.

Chihiro laughed, and nodded blushing slightly as she gave him a big hug.

Stepping back she looked at me happily.

"Your dad gives great hugs Lena." She said smiling broadly as she looked at me.

It was true, his hugs were the best, like a giant blanket pulling you into its warmth.

I laughed and pulled my dad's hand so he would face Haku.

Before I could speak Haku bowed to my father, my dad looking at him kindly and intently.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Natyarno Sagaska. I am Lena's boyfriend Kohaku. I hope that my actions have never offended you; I had no clue that you were the hare. I promise I have the utmost respect for your incredible daughter and would never do anything to harm her." He finished standing up straight as he waited for my fathers reply.

I felt nervous as I watched the exchange in front of me, unsure of what my dad would think.

My dad's kind eyes smiled as he bowed back and looked the boy over once more.

"Your actions did not offend me Kohaku, or Haku as everyone seems to call you. I am happy that you were there to help my daughter along the way. You seem like a good hearted boy, I trust you." He said surprising me slightly at the ease in his tone.

Haku's stiff face softened at the answer and he smiled happily looking at me lovingly.

In the weeks that followed I found out that my dad had a lovely cottage, close to the bathhouse that he owned. I decided to live with him, making up for lost time.

Chihiro stayed in the spirit world for a while longer, helping at the bathhouse and reuniting with her friends that worked there. She visited me often before going back to the human world to see her parents again.

Haku still worked at the bathhouse but came to visit me almost daily. My father kept his word and enjoyed having him around, coming to love him just like I did.

The spirit world was still in tatters, but more and more spirits seemed to realize each day that the relic was a lost cause.

I sat on the rooftop of my new home, Haku's arm wrapped snugly around me, and my father chatting happily on the other side of me.

There was nothing better than in the world than times like these, I thought happily, smiling as we watched the sunset.

It had taken me many years, a lot of pain, many new friends, love, and a long lost father; but I had finally found my home and the place where I belong.

**Author's Note= Yes, I love happy sappy endings, so sue me :) This is the first story I have finished completely...ever...sheesh I have a really short attention span. Tell me what you guys think of my story, I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
